


Too Much Of Nothing

by singseong



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Daniel pins hard, M/M, Seongwu is stubborn, Strangers to Friends to Lovers, another college au, how fluffy can ongniel get?, side hwangcloud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-03-27 23:26:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 23,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13891371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/singseong/pseuds/singseong
Summary: Seongwu and Daniel meet under unusual circumstances, but their encounter does not last long. However, fate has a way of bringing them together again, making college life a lot more interesting





	1. What You Can’t See

**Author's Note:**

> I love college aus so I wanted to write my own little cute one. I don’t intend for this fic to be that long but if it happens it happens! Hope you enjoy!

 

_“If it’s meant to be...”_

* * *

 

“Here is your seat, have fun!” The women said as she unhooked her arm from Seongwu’s.

“Thanks...” Seongwu stumbles into the booth, hoping that no one saw him trip, but then he realized that was impossible.

“Hello? Are you here?” Seongwu whispers, so that if he was talking to a blank space it would be less humiliating.

“Yeah, I’m in front of you, I think.” A voice responds. Seongwu hears it now. This unknown person’s breathing. It was strange hearing nothing but someone else’s breath. There was a sense of intimacy about it that came with not being able to see one another.

Seongwu shuffles in his seat because the sound of movement comforts him in this darkness. “Well...hi, I’m Seongwu. It’s nice to meet you.”

“Nice to meet you too, I’m Daniel. I would shake your hand, but yknow.”

Seongwu awkwardly chuckles because he knows this is probably weird for them both. “We could try. Here, I’m reaching my hand out now.” Seongwu holds his hand out in front of him, waiting to feel anything. A hand grazes his fingers and grips them, sending little shocks down his arm. Seongwu pulls away, not wanting to hold physical contact for too long.

_Wow his hands are big...I wonder if...no Seongwu stop thinking with your dick..._

Seongwu had no idea what to do or what to say and that was new to him. On a typical date he would go straight to complimenting the other's appearance because that’s what he thought they wanted to hear. Usually it worked, but what was he supposed to do in this situation? Seongwu breathes in and catches the scent of Daniel’s cologne.

_He smells good too..._

Seongwu stops overthinking and remembers what his friends said about trying to get to know people better. Thankfully, it helped him push the conversation forward.

“So, Daniel? Are you a foreigner?”

Seongwu squints as if he would be able to see anything through the darkness. Seongwu didn’t think he sounded like a foreigner, but he couldn’t assume anything. That’s kind of the point of these dating in the dark events.

Seongwu hears Daniel laugh and he can’t help but want to put a face to the contagious sound.

“No, I’m korean. I’m from Busan.” Daniel clarifies. Seongwu begins to conjure up an image of the man with the deep, yet gentle voice. Seongwu had about the minimal amount of information about the man sitting in front of him and even though he told himself not to make assumptions, he found it hard not to.

_Busan? I’ve heard they are pretty aggressive people...but they do have some fine looking men..._

“Ah, A busan man. I’m from Incheon!”

“Nice, what brings you to Seoul?”

“I’m an acting major.”

“Wow, that’s amazing. You must be pretty handsome.”

“I’ve had people tell me so...” If Seongwu could thank the pitch darkness for one thing it was for Daniel not being able to see his bashful expression.

“Well, I’ve already fallen for your voice, I can’t imagine how bad I’ll have it when I see your face.”

Seongwu rolls his eyes, half towards the cheesy comment and half towards himself for almost falling for it...almost. Seongwu makes a scoff sound in his head.

_Seongwu, don’t be fooled by this guy's cute satori...even if it’s really really cute..._

Seongwu wasn’t going to let this guy shake him up. Seongwu thought it was pathetic to be this affected by a voice. Feeling a lose of control of the situation, he fires back. “Hm, I see. You’re a huge flirt. You think that will work on me?”

Seongwu imagines he’s just made Daniel flustered and he smirks at the idea.

“I’m usually not this forward, but in this situation I can’t just rely on my face.”

“You’re face? So you consider yourself good looking?”

“I’ve also had people tell me so...”

_Oh no he’s hot? If so it’s really game over for..._ Seongwu stops himself before he got too carried away. Seongwu goes through all the reasons why he shouldn’t get attached to the idea of what this guy looked like. How was he supposed to know if he was a reliable source anyhow?

Seongwu clears his throat and continues. “Well it doesn’t matter in this situation, right? So why are you in Seoul?”

“Dance Major. I pretty much eat and breathe dance so I thought why not study it?”

_He’s a dancer...great now I have to stop myself from thinking about what his body looks like too..._

“So we are both performing arts? See we already have so much in common. How old are you by the way?”

“I just turned 21, you?”

“We are even close in age! I’m 22.”

“That’s a good sign...but now I’m curious? You are young and apparently handsome...why did you decide to do this, if you don’t mind me asking?”

“While all those qualities are true, I guess my friends think I have bad taste in men, so they wanted me to talk to someone without any...distractions.”

“You’re friends think you’re shallow?”

“Well if you put it like that...”

Seongwu could almost hear Daniel panic. “Sorry! I didn’t mean to offend...”

Seongwu laughs at his frantic tone. “No, it’s all good. I’m really not like that, I’m just addicted to pretty things...and people.”

“I guess this dating in the dark thing is good for you then.”

“Yeah, it seems to be going well...so far. But you have to say why you’re here too now.”

Seongwu was genuinely curious. He had to admit he was a bit nervous coming here since he couldn’t imagine what kind of people would want to date in the dark.

“That’s fair...My friends also signed me up. They think I’m too much of a hopeless romantic.”

“Why is that?”

“Uh, it’s dumb. I just want to focus on getting to know you better right now, if that’s okay.”

Seongwu would be lying to himself if he said his heart didn’t just jump a bit. “Getting to know you better” was a phrase he hadn’t heard in a long time, or ever. His relationships always seem to borderline on just physical.

“Okay then, ask me anything you would like to know.” Seongwu rests his elbows on the table then cups his cheeks, waiting for what he assumes is his interrogation.

“Hmm...do you like cats?”

“Easy start. Of course, they are adorable.”

“Correct.”

“Oh? I didn’t know this was a right or wrong questionare.” Seongwu grins, thinking Daniel had some kind of childish charm.

“It is. I hope you pass.”

“Wow, I come for a date and now I’m taking a test. Lucky me,” Seongwu said sarcastically, without knowing it was the truth. Seongwu has never been asked questions like this and he is actually enjoying it. It was way better than other questions he got on first dates, like “do you give head?”

“Next question. Long drives or long walks on the beach?”

“No fair! I can’t choose, I love both equally.” It came out like a whine and Seongwu is embarrassed by his own tone.

“I’m impressed. It was a trick question and you got it right. You are doing so well.”

“Yay, I can write this down in my list of accomplishments.”

“Alright, last question...beef or churros?”

Seongwu raises his brow. “These are the most random questions a date has ever asked me...but beef.”

Daniel claps loud enough for the chatter around them to stop momentarily, probably the result of people being startled by the sound.

“You passed with flying colors!”

Seongwu lets out the laughter he’s been holding in and clasps his hands together. “I’d like to thank my parents for giving me such intelligence.”

“Actually one more and this is the deal breaker.”

“You’re already giving me deal breakers? You’re very high maintenance,” Seongwu half joked.

“I just want to know if my feelings should go any further.”

“So you’ve already caught feelings...wow, my impact.” Seongwu didn’t need a face to tell he was blushing.

“H-hey stop dodging this question...okay, cereal or milk first?”

_I can’t with this guy...Is he really 21?_

“Uh...I don’t know, milk?”

“Wrong, so wrong...I can’t believe.”

“Is there a right way to eat cereal?”

“Yes! You can’t trust people who put milk first”

“This is sad because I can’t see if you are joking or not.”

“Wow, I thought things were going so well. Is this the end of us?”

“Well wouldn’t there have to be an us to begin with?” Seongwu’s phone buzzes and he flips his phone over to see an incoming call from his friend. Seongwu didn’t want to answer, but he knew Jisung only called when it was serious.

“Sorry, do you mind if I take this...”

“No, no, go ahead!”

Seongwu swipes his phone and puts it to his ear. “Jisung?”

“Seongwu you have to get back to the dorm! Minhyun needs you! It’s an emergency!”

“What? Why? What’s going on?”

“Just hurry!”

“You’re scaring me, okay I’ll be right there.”

“Um, Daniel this was fun, but I have to go!”

“Wait can I at least get your num...ber.” Daniel couldn’t see him leave but from the silence he knew he was talking to an empty chair.

————

Seongwu swings open the door to his apartment and quickly finds his way to Jisung’s room. He spots Minhyun sprawled out on the floor, looking up at the ceiling with tears falling from his eyes. Jisung is staring down at Minhyun, shaking his head until he sees Seongwu standing in the doorway.

“Seongwu! Great, you’re here! Now you can get him to leave!” Jisung cheers.

“What the fuck is going on? Is he okay, why does he look like that?”

“Ugh, he’s been like this ever since he got here a couple hours ago. He won’t leavvvvvvvve!” Jisung complains.

Seongwu sighs and walks over to Minhyun, bending down to get a closer look.

“Minhyun, what happened?”

Minhyun continues to stare mindlessly at the ceiling. “What happened...that’s what I want to know...everything was going so well...I thought...we were...” Minhyun can’t finish his sentence as he begins to sob even more.

Seongwu gets up and looks at Jisung, waiting for a coherent answer. Seongwu was more than annoyed at this point. Sure, he was concerned about his friend, but this was not the type of emergency he needed to be called for, especially since he was in the middle of a date that he thought was going pretty well.

“Jisung please explain...”

“Sungwoon broke up with him...yikes right?”

“...Are you kidding me...you called me, while I was on a date, the date YOU set me up on, for THIS?”

“Seongwuuuuu! Don’t be mad! He won’t leave and I’m getting a headache from him. He listens to you more than me...also I needed a break so have fun with that!”

“Jisung!” Seongwu scowls.

“Thanks, love you, bye!” Jisung escapes the room, leaving Seongwu with a disheveled Minhyun on the floor.

Seongwu lets out a deep breath and decides to put his petty anger aside to help his friend.

“I’m sorry...why did he break up with you? It looked like you guys were fine the other day.”

Minhyun hiccups and sits up with his head hung low. This was a rare site, even for Seongwu. Minhyun always has his shit together, but now he just looks broken. “I don’t get it...he said he had enough of feeling insecure because of me...”

Seongwu could take a wild guess about what Sungwoon was talking about, but he didn’t want to make him more upset.

“He said I flirt with other people too much! I don’t even know what he’s talking about! I never looked at anybody but him...”

Seongwu pats Minhyun’s back to try to comfort him. Seongwu hates to think it, but Sungwoon’s worries are somewhat valid. Sure, he should trust Minhyun, but Minhyun was a touchy person and he was friendly to everyone. Half of campus had a crush on him and he treated everyone with affection. Seongwu knows that if his boyfriend did that it would drive him mad, no matter how secure he was in the relationship. Seongwu knows it’s not the right time to say all this to a heartbroken friend.

“And..and he said I was boring! Why would he say that?!” Minhyun cries into his hands.

Seongwu bites his lip, holding back from saying anything unnecessary and just continues to rub Minhyun’s back.

“I know it’s hard, but if it’s meant to be it is meant to be. For now you just have to try to move on...”

Seongwu always tries to give the best relationship advice, even though his relationship track record is not up to par. Sure he dates around, but as for a real relationship? Seongwoo tried to stay away from that. Why? Because he didn’t want to end up like his sobbing mess of a friend.

Minhyun lets out the last of his sniffles and looks up. “I know...thanks for coming even though you were busy...I’ll leave now...”

“No way, you’re staying here tonight and you, me and Jisung are watching movies. Sad isn’t a good look on you.”

Minhyun lightly laughs and stands up, walking to the door while wiping his face with his sleeve. Seongwu follows him into the kitchen, where Jisung is munching on a crunchy bar.

“See, I knew you would do better than me! See you later Minhyunie!”

Seongwu frowns at Jisung. “You actually give better advice, you’re just being lazy because of exams, also he’s sleeping here tonight in your bed.”

Jisung harshly swallows and coughs out the stuck pieces of crunchy bar in his throat.

“Where will I sleep?!”

“The couch unless you prefer the floor.”

“You guys are so mean to me, but you know what, I’ll be the better person and do it because I love my friends!” Jisung huffs.

Seongwu and Minhyun give each other a look before focusing back on Jisung and shaking their heads.

“Let’s just watch a movie now, Jisung makes my head hurt...” Minhyun groaned.

Jisung clicks his tongue and plops himself down in the middle of the couch. Seongwu and Minhyun sit down next to him on both sides.

“Minhyun can pick the movie,” Seongwu suggest, getting up to get some snacks.

“I suggest we stay away from romances...” Jisung mutters. Minhyun shoves Jisung with his foot, producing a dramatic gasp from the other. Seongwu walks back and sits back down, slipping on a juice box.

“How about Train to Busan?”

A buzzing sound goes off in Seongwu’s head as if reminding him of what he had just done an hour ago. “...Busan...Daniel...”

Jisung looks over at Seongwu to see him biting down on his straw. “...Whose name did you just call out all dreamy and disgusting-like?”

“The guy I was on a date on...his name is Daniel.”

“I’m actually very curious to know how that went,” Minhyun cuts in.

“Me too, me too!” Jisung sits cross-legged in anticipation.

“Okay...well I get there and you literally can’t see anything, so I got escorted to my seat. We introduce ourselves and we talk and yeah...”

“That’s it?”

“What do you mean that’s it? That’s what happened. I can’t tell you what he looks like or anything...”

“Who cares about what he looks like! Did you guys mesh well?”

“Um, well yeah, I think. It was awkward at first, but he made me feel comfortable I guess.”

“Aww, I was so right about signing you up for that then!”

“You just wanted to be right for once...” Minhyun adds, still flicking through Netflix.

Jisung smushes a pillow to Minhyun’s face and continues. “So, are you guys going to meet up again?”

Seongwu lets out a puff of air and curses at his circumstances. “Probably not because I don’t know what he looks like, or where he goes to school, or his last name...”

“Not even his last name? You didn’t get his number???” Jisung shouts, appalled. Minhyun covers his ears, regretting staying with the always bickering roommates.

“It’s your fault! You called saying there was an emergency!”

“Don’t put this on me! You could have at least gotten his number before you left!”

“I wasn’t thinking that far ahead!”

Jisung slumps into the couch. “RIP you. The one that got away...”

“You’re overreacting. It was a good experience, but it’s not like I’m obsessed with him. How could I be obsessed with someone I don’t even know?”

————

“How could you be obsessed with someone you don’t even know?”

Daniel comes back to their table at the café and hands his friend his Americano. He takes a seat and sighs while taking a sip of his coffee.

“Jaehwan, stop going overboard...I’ve just seen him on campus a couple times and thought he was cute...”

“Sure, you literally saw him drink from a water fountain and went on about how good he looks drinking water.”

“I-I don’t recall...”

“And that time you wouldn’t stop talking about how cute his nose is...I couldn’t bare to hear it.”

“Okay, I get it! Let me live.”

“Whatever, I don’t care about this guy you don’t even know the name of, how was your date???”

Daniel suddenly experiences war flashbacks to the time he was ditched on his date last night. He remembers being confused and a bit sad. He was really starting to feel some natural chemistry between the two, so he was bummed when he got back to his dorm. His friends had forced him to go and he was reluctant, but in the end it was not as bad as he thought. He wishes somehow he could meet the mysterious Seongwu with the charming personality.

“It was good.”

“...I love how you are so detailed.”

“I wish I could tell you more, but he left in the middle...” Daniel taps the top of his coffee as he pouts.

Jaehwan covers his mouth in disbelief. “What did you do to make him leave like that?!”

“Why do you assume it was my fault? Anyway, his friend called and he had to leave. The friend sounded kind on panicked on the phone so I don’t know.”

“Wow, talk about bad luck! Will you call him?”

“Don’t have his number...”

“...Okay...you could look him up! What’s his name?” Jaehwan suggests, quickly pulling out his phone.

“Seongwu.”

“Seongwu...what?” Jaehwan waits for Daniel to finish, because surely Daniel would know his date’s last name.

Daniel awkwardly smiles, wanting to smack his past self for not getting at least that much information. Daniel begins to think he has a bad habit of not knowing the names of his person of interests.

“There are a million fucking Seongwus, you don’t even know his last name...great.” Jaehwan’s smacks his own forehead and looks pitiful for his tragic friend. “Nooooo, now you’re going to go back to fawning over random campus dude!”

“Don’t worry! I won’t! And as for my date, it must not have been meant to be...” Daniel said this, appearing as if he was fine with the outcome, but he could not get Seongwu’s laughter out of his mind.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Blind Dating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the amount of times i write woo instead of wu ><

_“Truth or dare?”_

* * *

 

Seongwu walks out of class and is about to meet up with Sungwoon to talk about Minhyun. Even though he told Minhyun to try and move on, he didn’t feel right not trying to see if he could do anything. Seongwu spots Sungwoon sitting by the school fountain and jogs over to him.

“Hey...”

“Make this quick, it’s cold out here.” Sungwoon asserts, holding his arms.

“Okay...well I wanted to talk to you about-“

“Minhyun? I figured. I don’t know what more you want me to say.”

“I know why you are upset, but does it really have to be this way? Minhyun’s taking it really hard...”

“Like this was easy for me? Look, Seongwu. Please understand, I love Minhyun, but I don’t deserve to feel like I’m not special.”

“You are special to him! He loves you!”

“Am I special? He treats me like any other person, he probably treats you like more of a boyfriend than me.”

“That is not true.”

“Seongwu, don’t try to involve yourself. I know you’re trying to be a good friend, but we are done. I gotta go.” Sungwoon turns his heel in the opposite direction and disappears into a building. Seongwu puts his hands in his pocket and walks towards the student lounge to meet Minhyun and their freshman friend Jihoon.

Caught up in his own mind by what he should say to Minhyun, Seongwu doesn’t realize he walks face first into someone. Seongwu quickly backs away to see who he bumped into to.

 _Woah, he’s really blonde..._ “Oh, sorry. I didn’t see you there...” Seongwu apologized. _Though, he’s pretty hard to miss._

Seongwu waits for the guy to respond, but he just stands there with his lips parted as a white cloud escapes from his mouth. Seongwu shifts his eyes back and forth, then back towards the guy in front of him. The bright blonde quickly turns away, a hint of red forming on his cheeks.

“Well uh, sorry again? Excuse me.” Seongwu walks around the statue, AKA blondie, and walks into the lounge only to find Minhyun with his arm around some guy’s shoulder. Seongwu stomps over to them with his arms crossed.

“Really Minhyun? And even after I tried to defend you...”

“What are you talking about?”

“Can you let go of whoever this is first?!”

“I’m Jaehwan,” he self-introduces with a wave. “Hey, you look kind of familiar?”

“Hi Jaehwan...anyway, this is why Sungwoon broke up with you! Why are you so affectionate?!”

Minhyun removes his arm from Jaehwan and rakes his fingers through his hair. “I don’t mean to be! That’s just how I am!”

“Then good luck getting Sungwoon back, I’m out.”

”I’m back with the books...where is he going?” Jihoon asks puzzled. Jaehwan shrugs and begins to strum on his guitar.

Seongwu walks out the lounge and Minhyun quickly catches up to him to grab his arm. “Wait! I get what you mean okay! I really do want...Sungwoon?” Seongwu looks up at Minhyun to see him glaring straight forward. Seongwu follows his eyes until he sees what Minhyun is burning holes into.

“Hey, that’s that guy that I bumped into earlier...” Seongwu points out as he watches the blond say something that makes Sungwoon laugh.

“You know him? Why is he talking to Sungwoon so close?”

“I don’t know him.” Seongwu glances back at Minhyun and from how he looks he can imagine the steam coming out of his ears. “What’s got you so riled up?”

“He’s already moved on...look at how he’s laughing. It’s obviously flirting...”

Seongwu checks the two out, but he only sees two people having a conversation. Maybe from a man in love’s perspective, it’s betrayal. Seongwu’s had enough of trying to knock some sense into Minhyun so his new tactic is to just to go along with his delusions.

“Hm, well if you hate him, I hate him too.”

“He’s not even Sungwoon’s type...”

They both watch the blond wave goodbye to Sungwoon and walk away. Minhyun is about to run over to Sungwoon when a hand taps Minhyun’s arm. “Hey, why did you just leave. We were still in the middle of a project...”

“Sorry Jihoon, I don’t have time. I need to talk to Sungwoon.”

“Sungwoon? Why don’t you just talk to him at his party tonight?”

“Party? Sungwoon’s having a party?!” Minhyun snapped.

“Yeah...you didn’t know?”

Seongwu shakes his head and takes one step away from Minhyun. He knows Minhyun is calm by nature, but he wasn’t sure what he would do from this information.

“He didn’t invite me...he really is done with me...” Minhyun said in defeat. Seongwu was about to treat Minhyun to some comfort food, since that always seemed to work for himself, until Jihoon makes a suggestion.

“Why don’t you just show up? As my guest. Seongwu you should come too!”

“Ah, I don’t know if that’s a good ide-“

“We’ll go.” Minhyun interrupts, causing Seongwu to furrow his brows.

“Why? What do you plan to do?” Seongwu questions, honestly having no idea what Minhyun is thinking. He’s never acted like this for anyone before, so Seongwu did not know how to react.

“I plan to win Sungwoon back.”

“Well that will be interesting to watch...” Jihoon smirks, secretly anticipating the drama.

“This won’t end well...”

————

Daniel doesn’t even know why he showed up to this party. At first he wanted a distraction and to forget about embarrassing himself in front of his black-haired beauty, but now he’s just sitting on the couch, looking gloomy while drinking a beer.

That was the first time Daniel had seen him so close. Sure, Daniel was frozen from nervousness, but he also took in every detail. His cat-like eyes, his flawless skin, his thin lips and especially the three moles that aligned perfectly on his cheek. He was even more beautiful up close. “Jaehwan, you should have seen me...I looked like an idiot!”

“I don’t doubt that for a second,” Jaehwan smiles. “Ah, speak of the devil!”

Daniel looks up from his cup and his eyes immediately shoot open from the site of Mr. Tall and Handsome walking in. “Oh my god, oh my god, oh my-“

Daniel ducks behind Jaehwan, grabbing the couch pillow to cover his face. “I can’t let him see me!”

“He probably doesn’t even remember you...wait a second. He’s with Minhyun and Jihoon? Ohhhhhhhhhhhh!”

Daniel peeks from behind the pillow. “What?”

“I met him earlier today, how did I not recognize that he was your boo?”

“You did?!”

“Yeah, he was angry about something.”

“Oh my god...he must have been angry about me bumping into him! Shit! I already managed to screw up without saying a single word to him!”

“What? No I don’t think that’s what he was-“

“I need another drink...” Daniel lifts himself off the couch and scurries to the kitchen.

Jaehwan takes a sip of his drink and presses his lips together. “Meh, I’ll tell him later. It’s his fault for jumping to conclusions.”

————

Jihoon walks in first and Minhyun follows close behind. Seongwu is walking next to Jisung who is chatting away about how long it’s been since he’s gone to a party.

“Where is Sungwoon?” Minhyun impatiently asks. Jihoon looks around until his eyes land on the stairs.

“Let’s check upstairs first,” Jihoon decides. Minhyun nods, then turns to Seongwu and Jisung.

“If you guys see him down here, call me.”

Seongwu gives Minhyun a thumbs up as he watches them go towards the stairs. Seongwu turns to Jisung and shrugs his shoulders as he places his hands in his front pockets. “Okay mission find Sungwoon...where do you want to look first?”

Jisung scans the surrounding area before hooking his arm with Seongwu’s and dragging him with him “There’s probably a lot of people in the living room, let’s go there.”

Walking into the living room was like walking into some kind of cult. Seongwu has no idea how to analyze what they could have walked into as he watches people tie blindfolds around each other’s heads.

“...I didn’t know it was that kind of party...” Jisung jokes while pulling them further in. As Seongwu is about to suggest they look somewhere else, far away from here, a familiar face approaches them.

“Hey! You guys want to play too?”

Seongwu definitely remembers who he is and because of that he wants to immediately say no, even if he has no idea what he is talking about.

“Jaehwan, right? No, I think we’ll-“

“Sure!” Jisung interrupts, gaining a look that can be translated to “what the fuck, Jisung”.

“Great! Let’s get you some blindfolds!” Jaehwan scurries away and that gives Seongwu a chance to hit Jisung’s arm.

“Did you forget what we are here for? We aren’t here to play weird games.”

“Come on, are we Minhyun’s servants? Let’s have a little fun It’s a party, you love parties!”

Jisung wasn’t wrong, on any other day he would have played without hesitation, but he didn’t want to feel like an asshole friend. “I do like parties but...”

“You used to be fun, you’re no fun at all.” Jisung seemed to know just how to strike a nerve in Seongwu and get his way.

“No fun? No fun?!”

Jaehwan comes back holding two blindfolds out towards them. “I almost forgot, what are your names?”

“I’m Jisung and this is Seongwu!”

Seongwu side eyes Jisung before grabbing the black blindfold and tying it around his own head.

“Wow, someone is eager to play now,” Jisung mocks, snickering behind his hand.

“Be quiet, Jisung!” Seongwu reaches out to shove Jisung, but then realizes he has no idea where Jisung is standing. _Oh yeah...I’m blindfolded..._

“Okay, so I didn’t think this through...” Seongwu admits, lightly scratching his neck. Jaehwan takes his arm and Seongwu thinks he’s been grabbed, bumped into, and dragged too much today.

Jaehwan guides Seongwu to the circle of other victims. “Don’t worry, I’ll help you sit. Here, have a seat next to my friend! Don’t worry, he doesn’t bite...well that I know of...”

“Jaehwan...don’t say weird things...”

“My apologies, Mr. Kang. Don’t worry everyone! He definitely does not bite!”

Seongwu’s head turns in the direction of the voice, having an odd feeling that he’s heard it before, but he didn’t think he knew a Kang. His thoughts are interrupted when Jaehwan pushes down on his shoulders, prompting him to sit on the floor. Jaehwan helps Jisung with his blindfold, then leads him to the circle before clapping his hands together, gaining everyone’s attention.

“Okay! All the participants are here! Let’s get this blind truth or dare started!”

Seongwu’s head shoots up and his alarmed expression is still visible even with his eyes covered. “And how is that going to work if we can’t see?”

“That’s the fun part! Don’t worry the dares won’t be that crazy. Okay, I’ll start.” An evil smirk forms across Jaehwan’s face as he slips own his own blindfold. “Hmm, Seongwu. Truth or dare?”

Seongwu feels the body next to him jerk a bit, but he ignores it. Seongwu almost never picked truth in a game of truth or dare, but he was hesitant with the extra “no vision” factor. However, Seongwu lived to entertain the people.

“I choose dare.” A resounding amount of _oohs_ fill the circle from Seongwu’s brave choice.

“Wow, dare on the first round, how exciting!” Jaehwan applauds. “Okay okay! I dare you to kiss the person on your right! And on the lips, so no loopholes!” Jaehwan says accompanied by giggles and more _oohs_.

Seongwu sighs in defeat, regretting his ego for making him choose dare, but that’s what he signed up for. Seongwu turns his body to face the right of him and decides he should at least ask for this person’s consent, even if they were playing a game.

“Um...hi person, is this okay with you?”

“It’s...fine.”

Seongwu feels around to find their head to hold it in place. He leans in with his lips pursed out only to kiss something that doesn’t feel like lips.

“That’s my nose...” He laughs and Seongwu’s chest tightens a bit as if he had just heard that laugh yesterday.

“Shit, sorry.”

“It’s okay.”

Seongwu swipes his finger agasint the other’s lips, making sure this time not to miss. He goes lower and presses their lips together for a quick kiss. He intended to just give him one peck, but Seongwu finds himself leaning in again when he inhales the other’s scent. Seongwoo lightly kisses him again and again, quickly falling into a slow rhythm. A light smack comes from their lips every time they break apart then reconnect. Seongwu closes his eyes, even though it wouldn’t make a difference. A small moan escapes from Seongwu which startles his self. They weren’t even using tongue, but everything about this kiss made Seongwu’s temperature rise. His lips were soft and plump and Seongwu can imagine how red they must be. Seongwu feels the other lay his hand on his back, so Seongwu follows his lead, putting his hands on his shoulders and pulling him in closer. Seongwu is about to deepen the kiss when he finally realizes how long they must have been making out for. Seongwu pulls away and notices the silence.

“Aww no, keep going! It was getting good!” Jaehwan complains.

“Wait...you were watching?!” Seongwu lifts his blindfold up and finds everyone’s eyes on him. “YOU ALL WERE?”

“We were calling your names to call time, but you guys were just going at it...” Jisung claimed, looking at Jaehwan for more confirmation.

“It’s true, we were so concerned when we heard weird noises coming from you so we thought maybe you were...sick,” Jaehwan cackled, not able to contain his laughter.

Seongwu stops himself from getting too angry, it was partly his fault for letting himself get carried away. He tries to stay calm until he looks over to see the blond he could never forget staring at him, mortified.

Seongwu jumps back and shields his lips, as if he had to protect them now. “YOU?!”

Seongwu is pulled to his feet by Jisung who is waving his phone in Seongwu’s face. “We got to go, Minhyun just texted in the group chat saying to meet him outside.” Seongwu nods before glaring down at his friend’s enemy which makes him his enemy.

“Party poopers!” They hear Jaehwan shout as they push through the crowd of people, finally arriving at the front door. They spot Minhyun standing at the end of the walk way and rush over to him.

“Hey, what happened?” Jisung asks first.

“We found him when we went upstairs, but as soon as he saw me he locked himself in his room...”

“Shit...what did you do?” Jisung pushed further.

“I tried to get him to talk to me, I was knocking on the door for I don’t know how long...I should give up, right?”

“Give up? Since when has the Minhyun we know given up?” Seongwu challenged. Minhyun lifts his head up.

“You know Sungwoon best! You know that just showing up to his party uninvited isn’t going to be enough! You need to try harder!” Seongwu doesn’t know where this motivational speech came from, but he was determined to help end his friend’s despair.

“Seongwu is right, you need to do something big. Something to show how much you actually care,” Jisung chimed in.

Minhyun grabs Seongwu and Jisung by their necks and pulls them in for a group hug. “Thanks guys, I really needed that. You’re right, I shouldn’t give up on what I really want!”

“Can’t...breathe...” Seongwu chokes out trying to gain some air.

“Sigh, this is what Sungwoon was talking about, you hug people too much...” Jisung pressed. Minhyun lets go of them and holds his hands up.

“Sorry, now let’s go back to your place so we can think of a plan!”

“Let me guess...you’re sleeping over again...”

Seongwu chuckles at the annoyed look on Jisung’s face as Minhyun nods in confirmation.

“Fine, but I’m sleeping on my bed!”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for the kudos and comments! they are always appreciated


	3. I Know Your Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i’m going to change the rating to mature :)

_“Just a kiss”_

* * *

 

When he pulled away, the feeling lingered on Daniel’s lips. Coming out of his dream-like state, he realizes the situation and takes off his blindfold, impatient to see the one who made his heart pound from just a kiss.

_Am I hallucinating?_

Daniel rubs his eyes twice and the image in front of him remains the same. Sure, while kissing this random person he was imagining that it was the cute guy he’d been admiring for months, but he never thought he would actually make out with him. Every emotion seemed to hit him at once, resulting in his face taking form of all of them. Daniel is snapped out of his thoughts again when the cute guy literally recoils from him with his hands over his mouth.

“YOU?!”

Daniel doesn’t get a chance to respond, as if he could talk after that in the first place. He watches him get pulled away by his friend and disappear into the crowd of bodies.

“Okay, well let’s continue...” Jaehwan starts before Daniel staggers upward onto his feet.

“I think I’m going to be sick...”

“What? Where are you going?!”

Daniel gets out of the circle and rushes to the bathroom. He didn’t think he was going to throw up, but there was a weird bubbly feeling in his stomach and he felt lightheaded.

_He kissed me...I kissed him...WE KISSED!_

Daniel leans against the bathroom door and brings a finger to his lips. He had never even imagined what it would be like kissing him. The most he had thought about was holding his hand, but they had skipped that step completely. Daniel smiles to himself, but then remembers what happened when their blindfolds came off.

_Wait...does he know me? Why did he say “you?” as of it was a bad thing? Oh god...does he remember when we bumped into each other? He probably thinks I’m a weirdo! He looked disgusted! What am I going to do?_

Daniel doesn’t want to wither in his own thoughts, so he takes a deep breath before exiting the bathroom. He pulls out his phone as he walks towards the front door.

**Daniel**

Hey I’m heading out have fun

 

**Jaehwan**

Okay I’ll meet you back at the dorms later bc we need to talk huhuhuhu ;)

————

As soon as Daniel walks out of the lecture hall building, he checks his phone again for any response from Jaehwan. He hadn’t come home last night so he assumes he passed out at Sungwoon’s, but he was still worried. He dials Jaehwan’s number again and brings his phone to his ear.

“...Jaehwan speaking...”

Daniel lets out a sigh of relief. “Finally you answered. Where are you?””

“I’m walking towards you now.”

Daniel hangs up the phone and looks up to see Jaehwan walking towards him with a pair of sunglasses on. Daniel jogs to him and greets him with a shoulder squeeze. “Glad to see you’re okay...but what’s with the shades?” Daniel questions, pointing at his eyes.

“The sun hurts my eyes...curse you sun...”

Daniel squints upwards, seeing a lot of cloud and barely any sun in sight. “Dude...” Jaehwan’s nervous laugh makes Daniel suspicious. It’s the same laugh he always does when he’s hiding something. Daniel rips the glasses off his face, revealing a black-eyed Jaehwan.

“What the hell happened to your eye?!”

Jaehwan grabs the glasses and quickly puts them back on, walking over to the bench near the fountain. Daniel sits down next to him, with his arms crossed.

“I know what you’re thinking and no, I did not get into a fight.”

Daniel chuckles and shakes his head. “I know that much. You in a fight?” The thought makes Daniel laugh even more.

“Okay, rude.”

“Let me guess? You fell and hit your eye on something?”

“No...”

“Jaehwan....”

“Okay fine, yeah I did. When we were playing truth or dare, someone dared me to kiss Sewoon. Then I tripped over someone’s foot trying to get to him and... I hit my eye on the coffee table...”

Daniel presses his lips together in a straight line, trying not to laugh at his friend.

“Yes, please laugh at my pain! I didn’t even get to kiss Sewoon...” Jaehwan sulks. The word kiss pulls a trigger in Daniel’s brain and all his anxiety resurface. 

“Speaking of kiss...is Seongwu a good kisser?” Jaehwan cooed, poking Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel instantly grew red on his cheeks and ears.

“WHY DID YOU MAKE ME KISS HIM? Wait...HOW DID YOU KNOW HIS NAME?”

“Calm down, calm down. Shouldn’t you be thanking me? I helped you get a kiss from your crush. Also I met him through Minhyun, kind of...”

“And you weren’t going to tell me?”

“I just found out his name at the party! And the kiss dare was on impulse! Who cares about those details, how was it??”

“It was...good. Really good. Okay, It was probably the best kiss I’ve ever had.”

“Honestly if you guys didn’t stop you would have stripped right in front of us.”

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter...I don’t think he likes me...”

“Does he even know you enough to not like you?”

“Not really, but when I bumped into him earlier I just stared at him like a creep...”

“I don’t think that’s enough for Seongwu to hate you...”

“yeah I guess...wait, what did you say his name was?”

“Seongwu. It fits him doesn’t it?”

“Seongwu...Seongwu was the name of my date...”

“Oh, what a funny coincidence! Maybe you have a thing for Seongwus.”

Daniel thinks about the smooth voice that captivated him so fast and compares it to the one he heard at the party.

“No...this might sound crazy, but I think they are the same person...”

Jaehwan burst into laughter and Daniel takes offense. “What’s so funny?”

“You think you went on a date with the same guy you’ve been crushing on for months...yeah that is crazy.”

“It’s not! Their voices are the same, I’m sure! It’s not a voice you hear every day, I don’t know how I didn’t realize it sooner...”

“Okay lover boy, stay a sad, naive, hopeless romantic. It’s cute on you only. Now I gotta go find Sewoon to finish that dare.”

Daniel scoffs at Jaehwan. “I have to get to the bottom of this...and I’ll prove you wrong!”

“Please prove me wrong, see ya.” Jaehwan leaves a desperate Daniel sitting by himself.

_This is easy! Just go up and ask him, yeah simple, piece of cake...wow I really want cake...no focus!_

————

Daniel hopes a bit of luck is on his side today because the only way he could confront Seongwu was if he randomly bumps into him again. Daniel walks circles around the fountain, about to give up since the grumbling in his stomach was telling him to go eat lunch. It’s when he’s about to walk away that he spots a person with a long, tan winter coat, leaning against one of the pillars on the dining hall building.

_Seongwu!_

Daniel witnesses Seongwu yawn and it immediately reminds him of a small kitten he wants to cuddle with and protect at all cost. Daniel melts as Seongwu rubs his eyes with his coat sleeve, making him look almost childish in his adult-like attire. He thinks it may be the cutest thing he’s ever seen.

On quick instinct, Daniel runs over to the building, stopping just before he got too close. He straightens out his jacket and pats down his hair that was probably sticking up in all directions now, before slowly approaching the boy on the pillar.

“Hey, what’s up?” Daniel tries to lean his hand on the pillar in an act of “coolness”, only to miss and catch himself before he fell over completely. Daniel successfully lays his hand out on the pillar, with his other hand on his hip and gives Seongwu a cute grin, hoping to cover up his clumsiness.

Seongwu looks Daniel up and down before staring at his eyes again. “Smooth...”

_Good one Daniel, you’re off to a great start..._

“Haha yeah, do you have a moment?” Daniel asks, shocked that he is still able to speak, even with him being so close to the male’s face that grows more handsome each time he looks at it.

“Look, I know we shared a small kiss at the party and it was...nice, but we really don’t have to make anything of it...”

“Huh? No that’s not what-“

“Also, you are too much of my type and I’m trying to explore my options more, you would just set me back.”

“I-“

“Seriously, you’re really cute and a good kisser, but what happened at that party stays at that party.”

“Actually-“

“And aren’t you trying to get with Sungwoon or something? I shouldn’t even be seen speaking with you...”

“WHAT? SUNGWOON?!”

Seongwu puts his hand over Daniel’s mouth and brings his pointer finger to his lips “Shushhh, it’s about to start!”

Daniel’s eyes hover to the left to see Sungwoon walk out of the dining hall, his hands immediately covering his mouth.  
Daniel looks down further to see a guy with a black tux on one knee, with flowers in his hands.  
  
Seongwu removes his hand from Daniel’s mouth and clasps his hands together going into a big “awwwww”.

“Minhyun...what is this?” Sungwoon glances around to see an audience forming around them.

“Sungwoon, baby. I know I haven’t been treating you the way you deserve to be treated, but I can’t imagine us being broken up. I love you...and I’ll do whatever it takes to get you back. Please...”

Daniel hears Seongwu whispering a small chant that consist of “say yes!”, “come on, he’s on his knees!”

Sungwoon walks closer to Minhyun and gently takes the flowers from his hands. “I hate you...”

Sungwoon motions Minhyun to stand up before he smashes his body against his. Minhyun smiles widely as he engulfs Sungwoon into a hug. Claps and whistles can be heard from spectators as Minhyun lifts Sungwoon up and spins him around.

Daniel smiles at the scene thinking it came straight out of a romantic comedy. He looks back at Seongwu to find him filming with his phone and remembers he still hasn’t asked him about the date.

“Um...Seongwu, I still-“

“Sorry, Blondie. Gotta run!” Daniel watches Seongwu skip off and greet the two lovebirds. Daniel checks the time on his phone and realizes his next class is on the other side of campus. He looks back at Seongwu one more time before walking away with an unsettled mind.

————

  
“I think you guys are officially the best couple on campus,” Seongwu beams as he pats the two’s shoulders.

“Yeah, I think so too. Thanks for your help,” Minhyun said, wrapping his arm around Sungwoon and pulling him closer.

“Hey, you came up with the idea! I just stole the tux from the drama department.”

Sungwoon looks at Seongwu with a small smile. “I’m sorry Seongwu, for being kind of an ass to you, I didn’t mean it...”

“None taken! You’re still pretty much my brother-in-law.” Seongwu lightly punches Sungwoon’s shoulder and gives him a reassuring grin.

“I love when my two favorite people get along!”

“Two?!” Jisung runs up from behind Seongwu and rest his chin on Seongwu’s shoulder. “What about me?!”

Minhyun rolls his eyes and chuckles. “Fine, my three favorite people.”

“That’s better! I saw the video! Very adorable and extra as fuck, just like you people.”

“Is that a compliment?” Minhyun questions, looking to Sungwoon for an answer only to receive a shrug.

“Anyway, I suggest to celebrate this reunion of lovers, we have a party!”

“Are you really using this as an excuse to go to a another party?” Seongwu smirks, knowing exactly how Jisung thinks.

“Is this not the perfect occasion?”

“Well, a party does seem fun...I was actually thinking about having a Christmas party.” Sungwoon informed, much to Jisung’s satisfaction.

“Perfect! See, this is why I like Sungwoon the best! Text me the details later, I got to go! Bye kids!”

They all stare at Jisung as he runs off before Minhyun and Seongwu give Sungwoon an apologetic look. “Well then I guess I have to start planning a party...”

“You plan the best parties babe.”

“Aw, thank you my handsome man!” 

“And back to the usual grossness, I’ll see you guys later.” 

”Wait, Seongwu. I heard you had some fun last night.” Minhyun teases. Seongwu rolls his eyes. 

“...What did Jisung tell you?” 

“Just that you had a hot kiss. I’m happy for you.” 

“Why are you happy?! It’s just a kiss! It was _just_ a kiss!” 

”That’s not how Jisung described it. He said something about moaning...” 

“Okayyy, we are done here! Goodbye!” Seongwu stomps away, mumbling to himself that it was just a kiss, hoping he convinces himself that it’s true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you for the kudos and comments they make me smile!!


	4. Christmas Party

_“Nice to meet you”_

* * *

 

“You’re wearing that to the party?” Jaehwan asked, judging Daniel’s choice of clothing from head to toe.

“What’s wrong with it?” Daniel questions, genuinely confused by Jaehwan’s disapproval.

“It’s a reindeer onesie...”

The problem wasn’t that Daniel just randomly decided to wear a reindeer onesie. The attire for Sungwoon’s Christmas party was costumes. Sure, most people would show up in the usual Santa suit or wear a holiday themed headband, but Daniel had been dying to wear this onesie ever since he purchased it.

“Let me be happy!”

“Whatever, I’m just saying the point of these parties is to dress to impress. You gotta look sexy!” Jaehwan said matter-of-factly.

Daniel observed Jaehwan’s costume and quirked his eyebrow. “And what’s so sexy about an elf?”

“Do you see how good my legs look in these tights?” Jaehwan claims as he begins to strike model poses.

Daniel shakes his head as he lightly laughs at his silly poses and grabs Jaehwan’s car keys. “Come on, we’ll be late.”

“There’s no such thing as late...also did you ever talk to Seongwu?”

Daniel heavily sighs thinking about his failure at figuring out if Seongwu really was the same Seongwu. “No...but I’m sure he’ll be at this party. I’ll talk to him there...”

“Sigh, I signed you up for that blind date to get away from him, but it just made you worse. Just make sure to actually have fun at this party, okay?”

“I get it, but trust me. I have a good feeling about this...”

“Always so postive, give me your powers!”

“You don’t need powers to be optimistic. Come on, I don’t have time to waste!”

————

The door swings open and Daniel and Jaehwan are greeted by a bubbly Sungwoon in a Santa suit. “Friendssss, come on in!”

Daniel wouldn’t exactly call Sungwoon a friend yet. They were partners for a project and had gotten along well enough. They follow Sungwoon in and as if fate was giving Daniel some kind of sign, he immediately finds Seongwu on the couch, appearing almost luminous amongst the many people around him.

“Come join us on the couch, we were just having a very heated discussion about sharing toothbrushes.”

Jaehwan quickly follows and Daniel can faintly hear them talking about Jaehwan’s costume, but Daniel was distracted by how he was going to pull Seongwu away and talk to him. He knew it would not be an easy task, seeing as the other doesn’t want anything to do with him for reasons he clearly does not understand well enough.

“Guys, I have brought more opinions for this conversation,” Sungwoon broke in, taking back his seat on Minhyun’s lap.

“This isn’t a debate! Sharing your toothbrush is disgusting!” Taehyun grimaced. “The fact that you two even shared one...”

“How many times do I have to say it was an accident!” Minhyun defended, adjusting his Santa hat.

“I mean, what’s the difference between shoving your tongue down someone’s throat and sharing a toothbrush?” Minki challenged, unfazed by the distasteful responses of objection.

“Can we move on from this conversation?” Seongwu snorts, laughing while trying to take a sip of his drink.

Mesmerized by Seongwu’s every small action, he doesn’t realize the next topic of discussion was focused on him.

“Hey, did you and Seongwu plan to wear matching costumes?” Youngmin questioned, causing everyone to alternate glances between Seongwu and Daniel. Daniel looks down at his own outfit and confirms that they are indeed wearing the same reindeer onesie. _It really is the same. God, he looks adorable, how is it even possible to be that cute?_ Daniel smiles to himself, wondering if people think they look like a couple.

“Haha...I thought I would be the only one. Maybe I’m not as original as I thought...” Seongwu said, followed by an awkward laugh.

“Or maybe we just think alike.” Daniel subtly smirks, gaining a flustered reaction from Seongwu.

“I’m sure our minds very different...” Seongwu said as if he had to assure everyone in the room.

“We probably have more in common than you think.” Daniel insists. Jaehwan looks back and forth, almost feeling the tension between them.

“Okay...” Jaehwan continues. “Who wants to dance?”

“Wow, yes. No one likes to dance at parties anymore and that’s boring!” Jisung exclaims, holding out his hand for Jaehwan to take. “Shall we?”

Jaehwan grabs Jisung and they move to an empty area, beginning to dance to a bad remix of “Bang Bang Bang”. The rest of the group slowly begins to join in, mostly to cover up how ridiculous Jaehwan and Jisung look out there alone.

“I want to dance too...come on Minhyunnie!” Sungwoon stands up and tugs on Minhyun’s sleeves, pulling him forward.

“Ah, fine. I can show everyone my moves.”

“Please don’t do that butt wiggle dance...”

“Too late!” Minhyun lifts himself off the couch and butt wiggles to the others. Sungwoon rolls his eyes before following behind him.

“And then there were two...” Daniel said to Seongwu, seeing as they were the only ones left on the couch. Seongwu stares at Daniel, making him a bit more nervous than he originally was.

Seongwu stands up abruptly. “And then there was one.” Seongwu heads towards the others and Daniel watches him dance in awe.

_A popping reindeer._

Daniel could watch Seongwu dance all day if he had that kind of time, but Daniel still had to talk to him and this was proving more difficult than he thought, seeming as the boy always slipped away just at the right moment. Daniel gets up from the couch and walks straight up to Seongwu, placing himself right in front of the slightly shorter male.

“I would say I’m surprised to see you standing right in front of me, but I think you might be stalking me...” Seongwoo half smirks.

Daniel is about to speak when the music transitions to “Santa Baby”, resulting in the majority of guest pairing up and moving closer together for a slow dance. Before Seongwu could turn away, Daniel gently grabs Seongwu’s hand. “One dance won’t hurt, right?”

Seongwu glances around, tensing up at Daniel’s touch. He hesitantly lifts up his hands and lays them lazily in Daniel’s shoulders.

“Don’t think this means anything, Blondie...”

Daniel places his hands on Seongwu’s hips and they begin to sway with the music.

“I won’t try to get ahead of myself, but I need to ask you something.”

Seongwu cocks his head slightly and Daniel’s heart does a thing. That thing it does every time Seongwu does anything remotely adorable even if it’s trivial.

“You were there, at that Dating in the Dark event, you’re Seongwu.”

Seongwu halts all movement and furrows his eyebrows. “...How did you know that? You really are stalking me...”

“No! That’s not why. I know because I’m Daniel.”

Daniel witnesses the switch in Seongwu’s eyes that probably translates to realization.

“Holy shit, Daniel?!” 

“Yeah, nice to meet you.”

“For real...”

Daniel felt like a weight has been lifted off his shoulder. Maybe it’s because he was so high from the fact that his speculations were true and that Seongwu finally knew too.

“It’s really me. So, now that we officially know each other...would you maybe want to go on another date with me?”

Seongwoo blinks.

“Um...no...sorry.”

————

Seongwu removes Daniel’s hands from his waist and gives him an apologetic look.

“S-sorry,” Seongwu said one more time before rushing towards the stairs.

_Oh my god...is that really Daniel? I thought I would never meet him again...he probably thinks I’m a complete jerk..._

Seongwu sinks down on the hallway wall until he sitting on the floor.

“Hey...” Seongwu looks up, and just as he expected, the blond had followed him upstairs. “Can I sit with you?” He asks, uncertainty evident in his voice.

Seongwu nods and Daniel sits next to him. “Sorry, if I made you uncomfortable. I’ll leave you alone...I just need to know why or I’ll drive myself crazy,”  
Daniel explained. 

Seongwu thought he at least owed him that. “My friends thought, and even I thought the problem was the type of guys I was dating, but the problem is me. I always jump into things too fast, I should just focus on me right now...”

“Ah, so it’s not me...”

“Not at all!”

Daniel pauses for a minute, contemplating what to say next. “Then...can I keep liking you?”

Seongwu lifts his head up and glances at the boy. His eyes twinkled with hope and Seongwu feels as guilty as he would be kicking a puppy.

“I can’t really control that...”

“Well I at least want to be friends, a lot of our friends know each other.”

“That’s true...”

Daniel holds his hand out, and accompanies it with a wide grin. “I’m Kang Daniel.”

Seongwu laughs at this introduction. It seems like this is the fourth time they are meeting. Seongwu takes his hand and slightly shakes it, wondering why it feels so warm.

“I’m Ong Seongwu.”

 

 


	5. An Unexpected Bump

_“I regret everything...”_

* * *

 

Seongwu has never felt more drained when he woke up this afternoon. He had no morning classes and thank goodness for that because he doesn’t think he will be able to think clearly after last night. He does not regret rejecting Daniel, but now he had a “friend” that he was extremely and utterly attracted to.

_I have enough self restraint, right? I won’t fall into temptations even when he looks at me with that smile he does...wow Seongwu you’re already doing it..._

Seongwu quickly washes up and gets dressed, not bothering to style his hair into the usual comma style he does. He walks into an empty kitchen and spots a plate of waffles. Seongwu notices a sticky note on the plate and picks it up.

“ _Don’t skip meals, love you_...Jisung mom at it again...”

Seongwu takes the waffles and heads out for his first class.

————

Seongwu arrives at the theater with a coffee he picked up on the way. Looking up towards the stage, he notices there are more bodies than usual and some unfamiliar faces. He recognizes his friend Eunki from the dance department and figures that the unfamiliar faces are also dance majors. He is about to walk up on stage with the rest when a thought pops into his mind. _Didn’t Daniel say he was a dance major?_

Seongwi searches the stage to find the tall blonde (as if he was hard to find) and to his dismay, there he stands, chatting with some of his classmates. Seongwu hides himself behind his coffee cup and slowly creeps up the steps, trying to stay discreet.

_Why why why why! Why are they here?_

Seongwu feels a tap on his shoulder and it almost gives him a heart attack. Thank god for lids on cups. Seongwu holds his chest and turns around to be greeted by a smiling puppy.

“Seongwu! It’s good to see you! Maybe we can hang out more during this, get to know each oth-“

Seongwu knows he has a bad habit of cutting people off, but Daniel’s words were making no sense to him. “What do you mean? What are you guys doing here?”

“Oh, you don’t know? We-“

“Hello hello, good afternoon!” Seongwu’s professor shouts from the back of the theater as she walks towards them. She stops at the front of the stage and everyone immediately scatters from each other, forming a horizontal line in front of her.

“Good afternoon, Ms. Kwon,” they greet back.

“As you can see we have a few guest with us. That’s because we are adding a dance sequence to this year’s play and they will be teaching you the choreography.”

Seongwu’s eyes widen from the too many concerns that are entering his mind right now. He glances up at Daniel, who turns his head towards him at the same time.

“Since we don’t have time to waste I’ll just assign your partners now. Those trying out for the lead role will have different choreography.”

_Dance sequence? No...there can’t be...I can’t-_

“Daniel, Seongwu, and Jihoon.”

Seongwu snaps his head up. “WHAT?”

“Seongwu pay attention...I said you and Jihoon will be learning choreo from Daniel.” Ms.Kwon repeats, continuing to go down her list

Daniel faces Seongwu with a cheeky grin and Seongwu just wants to wipe it off his face. He did not need this extra stress. First, he has to compete for the lead role which he was confident in until someone had to ruin it by adding a dance sequence that involved memorizing choreography. And second, the one teaching him was the one he wanted to avoid the most.

Jihoon cuts in between the two, interrupting Seongwu’s internal crisis. “Let’s work well together, we can do this right, Seongwu?”

Seongwu takes a smile back at Jihoon, trying not to show how obviously frustrated he is. “Yeah...”

Daniel senses something off in Seongwu’s tone and can’t quite put his finger on why he sounds so defeated. He wonders if it could be related to his presence here. He decides to make this process as easy as he can for Seongwu and try not to bother him too much, even if he wanted to get closer to him. “Let’s work hard!” Daniel encourages with a fist in the air. Jihoon imitates the action and both are waiting for Seongwu to throw his fist in the air too. Seongwu lazily pumps his fist as he currently wishes he could sink into a hole.

————

  
Class went by quicker than usual for Seongwu, probably because he was determined to keep himself busy. After the announcement, the dance department left, since practices would not start until the weekend, which was in two days. Seongwu got nervous like everyone else when he was trying out for a role, but all that would go away when he was on stage or in front of the camera. Now, he had to face another obstacle.

Seongwu leaves class and goes straight to the dining hall, hoping some food would comfort him. As soon as he walks in, he sees a smiling Jisung waving at him.

“Hey, thanks for the waffles.”

“No problem! My son needs to eat!”

Seongwu looks at Jisung with all the endearment he has. He honestly thinks Jisung is too good for this world sometimes. Seongwu grabs a tray and some food before picking a seat with Jisung.

When they get settled, Jisung leans on the table with his hands cupping his cheeks. “Soooo, you and blond guy?”

“Jisung...don’t start....”

“What? You guys were the ones dancing together...and then you ran off like you were Cinderella at the ball, but that’s none of my business.”

“Yeah, you’re right. It is none of you business.”

“No! It was just an expression! How are you not going to tell your own roommate, friend, mother!”

“Fine, but it’s just because I can’t keep this in anymore,” Seongwu said, giving into Jisung’s curiosity.

“Remember how you and Minhyun made me go to that dating in the dark thing and I never found out who the guy was?”

Jisung nods.

“Well guess who the guy is?”

“...Is he a professor?!”

“What no! Put two and two together! It’s Blondie!”

Jisung’s mouth drops and then closes again. “Aw, it would be more exciting if it was a professor, but he’s cute!”

“Yeah he’s freaking adorable, but I rejected him.”

“Why? Does he smell bad?”

“No, he smells amazing.” Seongwu subtly remembers the scent of his cologne.

“Then what’s wrong with him? I thought you said the date was good.”

“There’s nothing wrong with him. I just don’t want to date right now, especially since I have to focus on this role.”

“Wow, how noble.”

“But now there’s another problem...”

“What is it?”

“For the play, Daniel has to teach me choreography before the auditions!” Seongwu groans, while shoving some rice in his mouth.

“Who?”

“Daniel.”

“Who’s Daniel?”

“That’s Blondie’s name, Daniel.”

“Oh my god, so you rejected him and now you have to work with him...awkward.”

“Can we stop talking about Daniel! That’s not even the biggest issue here!”

“Oh right, the choreo...”

“Yeah, I cant follow choreography for shit! What am I going to do?!” Seongwu whines.

“Seongwu, you are overthinking this! Get out of your own head and start telling yourself you can do this! When is the last time Ong Seongwu let something like learning choreography stop him from getting what he wants?”

Seongwu huffs and nods. “I know...”

“So I don’t want to hear anymore complaining when you haven’t even started yet!”

“Thanks...I’m glad I talked to you about this.”

“Of course, if you are ever doubting yourself come to me!”

Seongwu smiles and a warm feeling comes over him by the sweet words of his dear friend.

“Or go to Daniel. I’m sure he’d love to shower you with compliments,” Jisung said with a shit-eating grin.

“And that’s my cue to leave.”

“Don’t leave...and he’s gone.”

————

Seongwu tried to avoid not thinking about this day too much. He distracted himself with productive things like practicing lines and yoga, well, failed attempts at yoga. He was taking Jisung’s advice in not siking himself out, until the first day of practice actually came.

Seongwu walks into the practice room with a gym bag over his shoulder. The first thing his eyes land on is Daniel doing small movements of what he guessed was the choreography. Daniel spots Seongwu in the mirror and spins around. “Hey! It’s good to see you!” Daniel greets with enthusiasm. At least somebody was in a good mood.

Seongwu smiles back, not wanting to show how he was really feeling. “Hi...” Seongwu’s eyes subconsciously scan Daniel’s body. “You’re not cold in that tank top?”

“Well, we are going to get real hot soon...you should probably take off your hoodie too.”

“What?!” _No Seongwu, he means because we are dancing. Get your mind out of the gutter!_ “Oh, yeah...right.”

Seongwi diverts the conversation, hoping Daniel doesn’t notice the pink color on his cheeks. “Where’s Jihoon?”

As soon as the words leave his mouth, Jihoon comes busting through the door. “Sorry, I’m late!”

“No worries, you’re just on time!” Daniel claps his hand and rubs them together. “Shall we get started?”

————

_I regret everything..._

Seongwu is currently on the floor, breathing heavily with his chest. The choreography was not what he expected. It was contemporary, but the intensity was too high. Daniel stops the music and Seongwu watches while he pats Jihoon on the back.

“Nice job today, you pretty much know it already!” Daniel acknowledged, giving Jihoon a thumbs up. An uncomfortable feeling grows in Seongwu’s chest and he’s pretty sure he knows why. However, this isn’t something he feels often.

_Why are you jealous? He’s just telling Jihoon he did a good job, which he did. He probably won’t be able to say that to me..._

“See you guys tomorrow!” Jihoon said, walking out the room with a wave.

Daniel grabs his gym bag before hopping over to Seongwu. Yes, hopping; how this boy still had so much energy left was a mystery to Seongwu. He bends down to Seongwu’s level, hesitant to touch him even though he is usually a touchy person.

“You did good today.”

_He said I did good. Wait, why am I so happy. I don’t need his approval..._

“Oh, thanks. I must be pretty  
difficult to teach. I’m not as fast as Jihoon...”

“Not at all!” Daniel said louder than he had intended. He clears his throat. “Everyone works at their own pace, don’t worry. We still have five days until the audition! And when you were dancing at the party, you were great...not like I was staring or anything!”

_Well freestyle is very different from actually memorizing this stuff..._

“Five days doesn’t feel like a lot of time for me...”

“Why?”

_How could a dance major who lives and breathes choreo understand? I’ll just keep this to myself._

“Nothing...anyway, you can leave. I think I’ll stay and practice some more.”

“Really? Hm, then I’ll stay with you.” Daniel throws his bag to the side.

“That’s not necessary...you’re probably tired and have other things-“

“I want to...so let my stay.” Daniel holds out his hand to help Seongwu off the floor.

Seongwu didn’t want to admit his heart fluttered. He didn’t even really know what that meant when people said their heart _fluttered_ , but he assumes this is what it feels like.

“O-okay,” Seongwu submits, taking Daniel’s hand and letting him lift him up.

Daniel slowly lets go of Seongwu’s hand and walks backwards, maintaining eye contact with Seongwu until he gets to the stereo to turn it on.

“So, what are you having trouble on the most?”

Seongwu lightly scratches the back of his neck. “...Everything.”

“Then we’ll go over everything.”

 

 


	6. Falling

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel this is a bit longer than other chapters? is it? idk lmao

_“Soon he was falling.”_

* * *

 

Daniel rides his skateboard through campus with a smile on his face. Even though he feels bad that Seongwu seems to be having a hard time, he has to admit he doesn’t mind the extra time he got to spend with him. He still hopes he can help Seongwu as much as he can. 

Nearing close to the studio, he spots the model-like brunette about to enter the building. Daniel picks up the pace on his skateboard, beating Seongwu to the door and holding it open.

Seongwu does a double-take, confused as to when or how Daniel got there. “Do you know how to teleport?”

“That’s just one of my many powers,” Daniel jokes.

Seongwu shakes his head and enters first, with Daniel following right behind. When they arrive, Jihoon is already in front of the mirror practicing.

“Oh, hey guys!”

They both greet Jihoon and walk to the center of the room. Daniel speaks first. “Okay, so before we start I just want to remind you of what this dance is supposed to convey. It is a story of love and loss. So I want to see those emotions.”

 _I can tell he’s really passionate about this._ Seongwu starts to think there is more to Daniel than his first impressions. 

They both nod in understanding and begin when the music starts.

_Just go through the steps one by one..._

Seongwu starts off on a good foot, letting the music guide him through the steps, however when he gets to the middle, his memory seems to fail him. As Jihoon continues, Seongwu stops, hesitating to move forward.

“Seongwu?” Daniel said, making Jihoon look up as well.

“I forgot...”

“That’s okay, it happens.”

Seongwu bites his lip, clearly frustrated that he got through almost all of it yesterday, and now it’s like he never learned it.

“Hey Jihoon, do you mind practicing independently for a minute?”

“No problem, I have to use the bathroom real quick anyway.”

Jihoon leaves and Daniel focuses on Seongwu again. “Okay, count out the steps with me.”

Daniel begins to count and Seongwu follows him, beginning to move his body with the rhythm of Daniel’s voice.

_One, two, three, four, one two, three, four, one two..._

Seongwu’s movement gradually dies down as the steps are not coming through to his brain. He holds the sides of his head, hoping that will somehow help him. No luck there.

“I can’t do it...”

“Don’t say that. Hm...” Daniel places his finger on his chin. “Okay! What is your favorite place to go to when you are stressed. When you just need to relax?”

“Huh?”

“Just answer the question.”

“Okay...Um I guess...the school rooftop.”

“The school rooftop?”

“Well, the rooftop of the dining hall. It’s quiet and you can see everything...sorry you probably didn’t need to know all that.” 

“No, it’s okay.” Daniel smiles hoping this means Seongwu is opening up to him a bit more. “When you dance, think about that place. Put yourself there and just let go. Don’t overthink, just do.”

“Easier said than done.”

“Just trust me.”

They are both slightly startled when the door opens. Jihoon stands there with his eyebrow raised. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Uh, No. Should we start from the top?”

Seongwu waits for the music to start and is fully prepared to forget the choreography again. _I guess taking Daniel’s advice won’t hurt...I could try._ So Seongwu places himself there, on the rooftop. There is nothing but him and the surrounding air, creating a light breeze. He goes into the mind of his character and tries to pull out the steps because his character knows this like the back of his hand. The music starts and he begins to dance, like he is alone on that rooftop.

Daniel watches as Jihoon and Seongwu dance in sync with smile forming on his face. Seongwu hesitates momentarily when he gets to the part that always trips him up, but instead of stopping, he continues. Even if he messed up, he continues to push forward. The music comes to a slow stop and Seongwu can barely believe he pretty much got through it all. Seongwu turns to Daniel, who is giving him two thumbs up.

“Daniel did you see that?! I-“ Seongwu realizes the excitement in his voice is a bit too much and immediately becomes flustered. Jihoon coughs into his fist, feeling like he should leave the two alone.

Daniel chuckles at Seongwu’s cute action. “Yeah, I saw.”

Seongwu quickly changes the subject, avoiding Daniel’s gaze. “Um...let’s just continue?”

They run the routine one more time before practice ends, deciding to call a quits before it got too dark. Jihoon had already left and Seongwu was about to as well until Daniel calls out to him.

“Seongwu! Hey, are you busy right now?”

Seongwu turns around with one foot out the door. “No, just heading home.”

“Would you maybe want to grab a coffee with me before you go?”

_I should say no...but we are friends now, right? It’s just a coffee._

“Just a coffee?”

“Did you want to grab more than a coffee?” Daniel said with a smirk.

“Coffee is fine!”

————

They arrive at the café right off  
campus and Seongwu orders a caramel macchiato while Daniel orders an americano. They sit at a table near the window and both bring the cup to their lips, taking a sip at the same time.

“Are you copying me?” Seongwu accuses Daniel.

“You’re copying me! I definitely picked up my cup first.”

“Of course you wouldn’t admit to it...”

“Maybe we are just really in sync.”

Seongwu blushes and he knows he’s blushing and he wishes Daniel would stop making him blush. Seongwu looks around in an attempt to change the subject when his eyes land on Daniel’s hair.

“Y’know, before I knew who you were I called you Blondie.”

Daniel places his hand on the top of his head and chuckles. “Yeah, it came out more blond than I intended, but I like to change things up sometimes.”

“Hm, It oddly suits you though. I wasn’t expecting that when we first met.”

“When we _first_ met or when we first _met_?”

“Obviously when we _first_ met. You’re not what I imagined.”

“Is that a bad thing?”

_Yes, for me._

“No...”

“Well, I’m still shocked we actually met again.“

“Yeah, I was wondering how you even found out it was me.”

“Oh well, I found out your name and then I remembered your voice. I thought it had to be you...” Daniel’s face flushed as the words came out of his mouth.

“Wow...you really are a stalker!”

“I-I’m not!” Daniel stutters, not sounding convincing.

“You totally are. You even got me to kiss you...so sly.”

Daniel smacks his forehead, cursing at Jaehwan in his mind. “No no, I really didn’t know it was you then! I didn’t mean for it to happen like that...”

“It’s okay, I’m just joking.”

“To be honest, you seemed very put off that it was me you were kissing...I’m not offended but...”

“Oh my god, I did that? No, it wasn’t you...well it was, but not really. My friend thought you were trying to go for Sungwoon so he kind of didn’t like you. So that’s why.”

“Oh...okay. That’s a relief.” Daniel sighs happily, then he realizes what Seongwu said. “Wait Sungwoon? Why did he think that?!”

“Uh, he saw you guys talking and thought it was flirting. He doesn’t think straight when it comes to that guy.”

“Tell him he got it all wrong. I only know him because we were partners for a project and my friend Jaehwan is friends with him.”

“Oh, you’re friends with Jaehwan? He is quite the character.”

“Yeah, he’s a lot...but gotta love him.”

“Wow, it really is a small world. This is all pretty crazy isn’t it?

“Fate works in mysterious ways.”

“You mean coincidences. Though, you becoming my dance teacher was a big coincidence.”

“Speaking of, I’m impressed that you were trying out for the lead. That’s pretty amazing.”

“Thanks...it’s really important to me. Acting...being on stage... it’s my everything.”

“I see...”

“I want people to tell me I’m doing well, that I made the right decision. Sometimes I’m not even sure myself...”

“Hey, you must have a bunch of people that believe in you...” Seongwu meets Daniel’s eyes and he feels a sense of comfort. “You can add me to that list.”

Seongwu smiles shyly, grabbing his macchiato to finish it. Seongwu shuts himself up. He didn’t usually reveal so much about himself. For some reason it was easy to talk to Daniel. Was it his kind words? His warm eyes?

“Want to head out?” Daniel suggest, seeing Seongwu’s cup is empty.

“Oh yeah, sure.”

They walk out the café and Seongwu immediately says goodbye to Daniel, as he believes they are going in opposite directions.

“Wait! You don’t live on campus?”

“No, I live in an apartment pretty close to here.”

“Can I...walk you back? For safety reasons!”

“You don’t think I can handle myself?”

“That’s not what I meant...” Daniel pouts and places his skateboard on the ground, putting one foot on top. Seongwu didn’t even realize he was carrying it the whole time. Seongwu takes one look at Daniel’s expression, making it harder to refuse.

_Friends walk each other home all the time. This is friendly bonding._

“You coming?”

Daniel’s head shoots up with a huge grin on his face, quickly catching up to Seongwu who was already leaving.

As Seongwu is walking, Daniel stays beside him, using one foot to slowly move his skateboard forward. Seongwu looks down at Daniel’s feet.

“Skateboard huh? I’ve never learned how to ride one.”

“Really? It’s pretty simple I suppose. Makes getting around more fun.”

“That’s convenient for our campus.”

“...You wanna try?”

“Uh, I don’t know...”

Daniel jumps off his skateboard and lands in front of Seongwu. “Come on! It’s fun.”

Seongwu glances down at the skateboard and back at Daniel. “...Fine.” Seongwu steps on the skateboard with one foot before lifting up the other. “Okay, I’m on it...”

Daniel chuckles a bit, not wanting Seongwu to think he’s making fun of him. “Well, it’s not going to move itself. Try moving with one foot off the board to get you going.”

Seongwu takes his direction and builds some speed with his one foot on the pavement, a little too much speed. When Seongwu puts his other foot back on the board he begins to lose control, having trouble balancing himself. “Shit!”

“Woah woah woah! Not so fast!” Daniel rushes in front of Seongwu and catches him in his arms before he toppled over. Seongwu slowly cocks his head up to see Daniel’s face dangerously close. “Hey there.”

Seongwu pushes himself away, still leaving one foot on the board. “Maybe this mode of transportation isn’t for me...”

“You just have to slow down a bit and gain balance! Here, get on the board.”

Seongwu sighs and follows what he is told again. _Only because his persistence is cute._ Daniel gently takes both on Seongwu’s hands, causing Seongwu to jolt a bit. “What are you doing?”

“Just helping you stay on, keep going.”

Seongwu looks down at Daniel and then down at their hands, feeling he was about to burn up, even in the cold weather.

“Is this better?”

Seongwu nods, incapable of even saying “yes” in this moment. The way he felt right now is not what he should be feeling with a “friend”. Daniel smiles up at Seongwu with his crescent moon eyes and Seongwu turns away from the alarming thump in his chest.

“Oh, we’re here.” Seongwu slowly pulls his hands away and steps off the board. “Well, thanks. I’ll see y-“

“Actually I was wondering if we could exchange numbers?”

Seongwu contemplates it in his head. There was nothing wrong with having a friend’s number. He had all his friend’s numbers. So why was he so nervous about it?

“Just in case, we need to change the practice schedule or something...” Daniel adds, sensing Seongwu’s uncertainty.

“No, yeah. That’s totally fine. I mean we are friends.” Seongwu rambles, taking his phone and handing it to Daniel.

“Yeah, friends...” They switch phones and type in their numbers, before handing them back to each other.

“Okay then. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Can’t wait.”

Seongwu quickly enters the building, fumbling for the keys inside his pocket. When he reaches his door, he takes a deep breath before entering, not wanting his roommate to question why he is so red. He opens the door and Jisung is in the couch.

“Hey, where have you been?”

“Nowhere! Just taking a stroll as one does! Stop pestering me! I’m going to bed, goodnight!” Jisung watches Seongwu shut his bedroom door and turns back to the TV.

Jisung sighs. “Why don’t I have normal friends...I’m the only one.”

————

Seongwu steps back into his room after taking a shower, continuing to dry his head with a towel. He flops onto his bed, grabbing his phone to open twitter until he sees a text. Seongwu rapidly sits upwards and pulls down the notification bar.

**Blondie**

Hey! it’s Daniel

**Ong**

I figured. I cant believe you set your contact name as blondie

**Blondie**

well you set yours to your last name! where is the creativity? 

**Ong**

Well how many ongs do you know?

**Blondie**

point taken lmao. I just wanted to say you’re doing great and I know you’ll get the part

 

Seongwu falls unto the bed and finds himself smiling like an idiot.

**Ong**

Thanks for helping me I know i’m a lot to fix

**Blondie**

You don’t need to be fixed. you can do anything

**Ong**

You really know how to flatter a guy

**Blondie**

but i guess flattery will get me nowhere? lol well goodnight :cat emoji:

 

_cat emoji...cute. Wait, no not cute at all. Definitely not cute. Demonic cat emoji._

**Ong**

goodnight :)

————

It was like a scene from his own Disney movie. Seongwu woke up, stretching his arms with a smile on his face. In his mind, the birds were chirping, the sun was shining; it was a beautiful winter day.

After his daily morning routine, he greets Jisung who walks out of his room at the same time. “Good morning!”

Jisung stares at Seongwu and is thrown off by his cheerfulness. He never remembered him to be a morning person, or this chipper in general. “Yeah...morning. Why are you smiling like that...?”

“What do you mean?”

The image of a suspicious Seongwu from last night pops into Jisung’s mind. “This doesn’t have anything to do with why you were acting so strange last night, right?”

Seongwu immediately thinks of Daniel and realizes that he was the source of his unusual behavior this morning. Seongwu shakes the grin off his face and proceeds to act natural. “No, nothing happened last night. I’m just excited about the play! I think I’m doing pretty well.”

“Ohh so that’s why!”

_Great, he bought it._

Jisung shuffles over to Seongwu and loosely hugs him. “I’m so proud!”

“Okay okay, I have to get to class.” Seongwu reminds Jisung who won’t seem to let go.

“Okay, I don’t know if I’ll be back tonight. I may be staying over a friend’s tonight so if I’m not here, don’t worry I wasn’t murdered.”

“Yeah, because that’s the first thing I would assume...”

“It should be!”

“Goodbye Jisung.” Seongwu gets out of there quick knowing that if he stayed any longer with the talkative roommate he would never get to class.

————

Seongwu arrives at campus with a little extra time to spare before class. He decides to grab a snack from the dining hall, but those plans are interrupted when he sees Daniel from a distance.

_Should I say hi? Hi is fine, it’s casual. Hi Daniel. Hey there, bud! Sup...jesus christ, when did I get so awkward..._

Before Seongwu could make a decision on if he should greet him or not, it looked like someone was already talking to Daniel. Seongwu then realizes it’s Jihoon.

_Oh nice! With Jihoon there it will be easier..._

From his position, Seongwu can see Jihoon playfully hit Daniel’s shoulder and they were obviously laughing about something. An irritating sting starts in Seongwu’s chest. It was that feeling again. The one Seongwu shouldn’t be having.

“Jealously is a disease.” Seongwu feels his heart jump out of his chest from the unsolicited voice that scared him half to death. He turns around to see his friend Daehwi trying to hold in his laughter. “Get well soon!”

“Daehwi, don’t do that!”

“Geez sorry. I guess you were distracted since you were drilling holes in their heads with your eyes,” Daehwi said as he pointed to the culprits, or as he would call them, victims.

“No I wasn’t! I was just thinking about something really hard...”

“You are not a good liar...your face tells it all. You were literally sulking. I had to come over since you looked like a helpless kitten.”

“Okay, well I am not a helpless kitten. I’m like a strong tiger!” Seongwu clarified, trying to sound convincing.

Daehwi grimaced before patting Seongwu’s shoulder. “Well you better do something before he steals your man!”

“Daniel isn’t my-“

“Ohh so you like Daniel! See, I wasn’t sure which one you were jealous of, but I had my bets on Daniel. I’m so smart sometimes...” Daehwi looks over to see Seongwu already starting to walk away. Seongwu stomps off, subconsciously going in the direction of the two.

“Go get em', tiger!” Daehwi shouts, gaining a death stare from the other.

As if sensing his presence, Daniel turns his head in the direction of Seongwu, who was walking towards them. “Seongwu, hey!”

“Hi guys,” Seongwu greets, knowing it sounded forced and awkward.

“We were just talking about you!” Jihoon breaks in.

“You were!?” Seongwu voice had more panic in it than he intended.

“Well not really you specifically. We were wondering if you were free to practice some more later today.”

“Um...”

“If not that’s okay, we’ll just practice,” Jihoon continued.

_Daniel and Jihoon? Practicing alone? No...that doesn’t bother me at all. I can say no to this. I have homework to do._

“Yeah, I’m free.”

_Dammit Seongwu._

“Awesome! But the dance studio isn’t available today,” Daniel informs them.

“Hmm, we could use the auditorium stage!” Jihoon suggests. Seongwu nods in agreement.

“That would be perfect actually. We can get a feel for what the choreo is like on the real stage,” Seongwu adds.

“Okay great, we can meet there then. I’ll see you guys later!”  
Jihoon rushes off as if he had forgotten he had somewhere urgent to be. That was the same case for Seongwu who had a class in 5 minutes.

“I should go too, class calls.”

“Can I walk you there?”

“...Do you have some kind of “walking people places” kink?” Seongwu jokes. Daniel rubs the back of his head as his cheeks begin to display a hint of red.

“Haha no, I just wanted to...talk to you a bit more...” Daniel said shyly. Seongwu doesn’t waste his time contemplating what to say because when Daniel gives him those puppy eyes, there is no way he can say no.

“Okay...”

Daniel quickly gets to Seongwu’s side as he begins to walk towards class. They talk about ramen in the 3 minutes it takes to get there.

————

They all arrive at the auditorium at about the same time and meet up on the stage.

“Should we go one at a time?”

“Uh yeah, you guys can do that. I’ll watch from the seats to see how it looks.” Daniel said as he takes a seat in the first row.

Seongwu suddenly feels self conscious even after all the progress he’s made. He wasn’t just preforming in front of a big audience. It was only Daniel sitting down there, with his eyes latched on him.

“You can go first Seongwu.” Jihoon insist, seemingly busy with texting somebody.

“Me?” Seongwu looks down at Daniel and the other gives him a small wave. “...Okay...”

Seongwu centers himself in the middle of the stage and Daniel begins the music.

Seongwu breathes in and starts as the music cues. Daniel could not take his eyes off Seongwu. Every movement had flowed together better than before and he could feel that Seongwu was more comfortable now. Daniel couldn’t help but smile at the boy dancing his heart out.

Seongwu closes his eyes and allows the music to guide him again. He imagines he is on the rooftop, with a spotlight just on him.

“Wait! Seongwu, watch out!” He hears Daniel call out. As soon as Seongwu opens his eyes he steps out with his foot only to feel nothing beneath him. Soon he was falling.

“Oh my god!” Jihoon looks up from his phone and rushes over to the ledge of the stage, looking down at Seongwu with panic in his eyes.

Daniel frantically runs over to Seongwu who has just fallen off the stage and still had yet to move.

“Seongwu! Seongwu! Please answer me!” Daniel begged as he bends down to shake his shoulder for any response.

Seongwu groans, slightly pulling his upper body off the ground. “Shit...did I fall?”

“Are you alright?! Does it hurt any where?! We have to take you to medical!” Daniel rambles, still shaken from witnessing Seongwu falling off the stage.

“You’re overreacting...I’m fine. Just help me up...”

Jihoon rushes down the stage to assist Daniel in helping Seongwu, but as Daniel starts pulling him up, Seongwu cries out in pain.

“Seongwu?! You really are hurt!”

“No...my ankle just hurts a bit, I must have landed on it wrong...”

“Jihoon, hold Seongwu for a second.” Jihoon nods and puts his arm under Seongwu’s. Daniel bends down to Seongwu’s leg and lifts up his sweatpants, revealing a swollen ankle.

Daniel turns around and looks back at Seongwu. “Get on my back.”

“What? No, just take me home and I’ll put ice on it.”

“I’m not giving you a choice.”

“I guess we are never getting out of here if I say no...” Jihoon helps him get on Daniel’s back and Seongwu places his hands on Daniel’s shoulders. He never noticed how broad his back was.

“Hold on tighter.” Daniel takes Seongwu’s hands and wraps them around his neck. Daniel lifts them up and adjust Seongwu on his back.

“Do you want me to come with you?” Jihoon asks.

“No it’s fine, I’ll take care of him. You can go home.” Seongwu blushes at the words “take care of him”.

_Daniel, this isn’t the time to be making me feel like this..._

“Alright, but make sure to update me!”

“I will.” 

Daniel turns his head so that Seongwu can hear him better. “Are you okay back there?” 

Seongwu softly clutches the front of Daniel’s shirt. “Mhm...”

”Alright, hold on tight.” 

 


	7. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for late update >.< also do y’all want a smut scene?

“ _I’ll stay.”_

* * *

 

Daniel carries Seongwu through campus, not minding the stares coming their way. Too embarrassed to say anything, Seongwu stays in silence, burying his head in Daniel’s neck to hide.

“...You didn’t have to carry me like this...” Seongwu said under his breath even though Daniel could still hear him.

“You’re too stubborn for your own good.”

“Yeah, yeah. Just let me down now, we’re here.”

Daniel squats down and Seongwu slides off his back. Daniel quickly gets back up to help Seongwu stay off his foot. Daniel bursts through the door and calls out for help.

“My friend needs medical attention right now! Someone please help!”

Seongwu smacks his forehead and shoves Daniel with his elbow. “Jesus christ, you’re acting like I’m dying...”

“Sorr-“

“We will be right with you...but can you please quiet down?” The lady at the front desk said, trying to keep a smile on her face.

Daniel and Seongwu nod at the same time. “Thank you...”

————

Daniel waits for Seongwu in the waiting area, barely able to sit still.

He hears a door swing open and he shuffles to his feet. “Seongwu...”

Seongwu walks out the room with crutches and a brace on his foot, wearing the saddest expression he could imagine. Seongwu looks up to find Daniel right in front of him, his amount of worry obvious. “You waited for me?”

“I couldn’t just leave.” Daniel’s eyes pan to Seongwu’s brace. “So you really did sprain it...”

The doctor who took care of Seongwu walks up and pats him on the shoulder. “Don’t worry! You’ll hopefully recover in 6 weeks if all goes well. Try not to move around too much. It’s good you have someone to accompany you home.” She said, smiling at Daniel.

“Yeah. Thank you, Doctor. Come on Daniel...”

Daniel thanks the doctor and follows Seongwu out the door. He tries to think of all possible ways to lighten the mood, but he’s sure nothing will be able to cheer up Seongwu right now. “Hey...are you okay? I mean you’re obviously not okay, but I mean...how are you feeling?”

Seongwu stays silent, responding with the taps of his crutches on the pavement. Daniel doesn’t press further, understanding why he wouldn’t feel like talking. So Daniel just walks behind him, making sure he gets home safely.

Seongwu stops when they get to his apartment and turns around to face Daniel, surprisingly with a grin on his face. “Thanks Daniel, for watching out for me.”

“Of course.”

“And I’m fine! Don’t worry about me. It’s gonna take more than this to get Ong Seongwu down.” Seongwu laughs, but Daniel can hear the break in his voice. He knows it’s an act, but he wasn’t going to call him out for it. “Okay...do you need help getting to your door?”

“No, I got it. I’ll see you.”

Daniel keeps waving as Seongwu turns around and heads towards the building, disappearing from his sight.

————

The next day, Seongwu shows up to the theater for class and he is not surprised when all eyes fall on him. This was not the kind of attention he wanted. He is immediately surrounded and bombarded with questions he didn’t want to answer. Jihoon cuts through the crowd and stands in front of Seongwu. “Alright guys, back up. Give the guy some space.” Jihoon interjects. Since he is basically the price of the drama department, they all listen, backing away to whisper among themselves.

“Thanks.”

“No problem. It’s the least I could do...if I didn’t suggest we practice on stage...maybe...”

“Jihoon, no. Don’t blame yourself. It’s my fault for not being careful. But it’s fine because I can still audition!”

“...What?”

“Yeah. I thought about it last night and I could totally still do the choreo in this brace.”

“I don’t think...” Jihoon is interrupted by the sound of their professor.

“Morning class!”

“Good morning, Ms. Kwon.”

“Let’s get started shall...we. Seongwu? What in the world happened to you?”

“Uh, long story, but it’s okay! I can still do the audition!”

Ms. Kwon looks Seongwu up and down. “No, you’re not.”

“Huh?”

“You obviously have a medical note, where is it? Give it to me.”

“I don’t have it with me...but it doesn’t matter. I can still do this!”

“I’m sorry Seongwu, but I can’t let you go on stage like this...maybe next year. Ms. Kwon turns to Jihoon. “I guess this means you have the part, congratulations.”

Jihoon avoids Seongwu’s eyes and hesitantly bows towards Ms. Kwon. The room fills with awkward and choppy claps, not sure what to do in the tense atmosphere. Seongwu bites his lip, holding back from showing his emotions.

Seongwu looks up at Jihoon and smiles. “Congratulations, Jihoon.”

“Seongwu...”

“Um, Ms. Kwon, may I use the restroom?”

“Yes, go ahead.”

Seongwu tries to zone out the whispers and stares as he exits the theater.

————

Daniel had Seongwu on his mind all day. He couldn’t get his disappointed look out of his head. He contemplates showing up at Seongwu’s apartment and checking on him, but he didn’t know if he would be over stepping. He also had Jisung there to help him, so why would he need his help too? Even so, he wanted to do something. As soon as the thought crossed his mind, his phone begins to ring from an unknown number.

“Hello?”

“Is this Daniel?”

“Uh, yes. Who is this?”

“I’m Jisung, Seongwu’s roommate. I got your number from Jaehwan because I wanted to know if Seongwu is with you?”

“He’s not with me. Why, is something wrong?”

“Fuck, okay. Sorry I didn’t mean to get you involved.” Daniel can hear the uneasiness in Jisung’s voice.

“No, it’s fine! You don’t know where Seongwu is?”

“Jihoon said he left class early and never came back. We haven’t seen him all day and it’s late and he’s injured and I can’t believe he isn’t answering his calls!”

“Alright, just breathe...I’ll help find him.”

“Really? Thank you so much. We have Minhyun and Sungwoon looking now too.”

“Okay, if you guys find him first call me.”

“Same to you, thank you!” Daniel hears the call end and quickly grabs his jacket. He had no idea where he was going to start looking, but he was already outside running towards the campus entrance. He stops  
and takes out his phone, taking a chance with texting Seongwu to see if he will answer.

**Daniel:**

where are you???

**Ong Seongwu:**

Let me guess? Jisung has you looking for me too. Don’t worry, I’m fine. Just thinking.

The lightbulb flashes above Daniel’s head, figuratively and literally as the streetlight starts to blink. Daniel runs back towards the middle of campus.

————

Daniel opens the door to the rooftop, huffing out cold air as he tries to catch his breath.

Seongwu turns around, startled by the opening of the door. His eyes widen when he sees the tall figure jogging towards him. “How did you...”

“You told me this is where you come to think...” Daniel takes a seat next to Seongwu on the ground. “How did you get up here?”

“I hopped.”

Daniel chuckles at the image, imagining Seongwu as a cute bunny. “You shouldn’t be doing that.”

“Does it matter? I can’t do anything anyway...”

Daniel looks down at the ground, picking up some loose gravel and playing with it in his hands. “You can talk to me. I’ll listen.”

Seongwu peeks at Daniel, who is looking out towards campus. When he catches Seongwu staring, he gives him a reassuring smile. Seongwu looks down and lets out a huge sigh, as if he’s been holding it for the longest time.

“This sucks. This really fucking sucks.” Daniel lets him continue. “I’m probably overreacting...but I just needed to be away from everything.”

“I don’t think you’re overreacting. I know how important being in the play was to you,” Daniel tries to assure him.

“Yeah, it is...it was. What sucks the most is that I’ve been working so hard with this choreo. You’ve been helping me too...I feel like I wasted your time.”

“What? You are definitely not a waste of time. I really like spending time with you!”

“Oh...” Seongwu feels his cheeks warming up. “I guess, I like spending time with you too...”

“That’s good. Sometimes I think I annoy you...” Daniel awkwardly laughs, suddenly feeling giddy.

“I’m sorry. You don’t annoy me at all. I’m happy you found me. It’s easy talking to you...It’s weird.”

“Well, just know I’m here for you. We may not have had the most normal meeting and known each other for that long, but I care a lot. I don’t like seeing you sad.”

Seongwu scoots closer to Daniel and rest his head on Daniel’s shoulder. Daniel stiffens from the touch, looking down at the boy leaning on him.

“I’m not that sad anymore...”

Daniel lifts his hand, hesitating before placing it on Seongwu’s shoulder. Seongwu nuzzles into Daniel some more and Daniel can feel his heart do flips and turns.  It’s like an explosion went off in his mind. He was pretty sure it wasn’t healthy. Daniel lightly coughs, feeling overwhelmed about the position they were in. “Um, wow. You can really see everything from here...”

“Mhm...isn’t it nice.”

Daniel looks down at Seongwu again and nods his head. “Yeah, it’s nice.”

“Holy shit, is that snow?” Seongwu points out towards the sky, a snowflake landing on his finger.

Daniel glances up at the sky and watches as the snow gradually falls down. “I didn’t know it was supposed to snow today.”

“It’s really beautiful from up here...”

Daniel’s eyes fall on Seongwu again and as a piece of snow falls on his face, he notices how long Seongwu’s eyelashes are. They were like tiny feathers on his face.  And his lips. He like how they were a bit thin and shaped like a cat’s. 

“You are too...” Daniel slips from his mouth, realizing too late that he said it out loud.

Seongwu looks up at Daniel, staring into his eyes. Daniel wasn’t sure where to look until Seongwu called his name. Then, Seongwu’s cat-like lips were on his and it took a minute for Daniel to process what was happening. He closes his eyes and lets his lips move on their on. It was slow and filled with uncertainty. Soft, even with their chapped lips from the cold weather.  

“Sorry...” Seongwu apologized, lifting his head off of Daniel’s shoulder, now feeling flustered.

“It’s okay...we should tell the others I found you. They are probably worried.”

“Um yeah. You’re right.”

Daniel helps Seongwu up and grabs his crutches from the ground before they head back to campus.

————

Daniel walks next to Seongwu as he accompanies him home and all he can think about was the kiss.

_He kissed me. That wasn’t an accident, right?_

Seongwu looks over and can tell he is mentally freaking out. Seongwu wasn’t sure why he kissed him himself. He just wanted to. And now that he did, he didn’t want him to leave just yet. They get to Seongwu’s apartment and stand facing each other. Daniel is about to say goodbye when Seongwu speaks. “Can you help me to my door? Walking down from the rooftop really took a lot out of me...”

Daniel was taken by surprise from the request, but of course agreed. Daniel follows Seongwu into the building and to the elevator, taking them to the second floor. Seongwu was the first apartment to the left.

“This is it,” Seongwu said pointing to his door.

“Ah okay, text me when you get settled. See you later-“

“Wait...” Seongwu clutches the end of Daniel’s coat sleeve. “Don’t go...”

Daniel freezes up. The guy he likes was telling him not to go and holding on to his sleeve with his cute hand. What was he supposed to do? Say no?

“You want me to come in with you?”

Seongwu nods, staring straight into Daniel’s eyes for more clarification.

“Okay, I’ll stay.”

————

Seongwu wakes up with a slight pain in his back side. He pushes his hair back, noticing something on the ground. He blinks once and wipes his whole face before he realizes what it is. A used condom.

_Oh my god..._

Seongwu looks behind him to find a blond ball of fluff curled up in his bed, shirtless just like Seongwu. Seongwu lifts up the covers to see they were both going commando. Seongwu’s dream of last night wasn’t a dream. Seongwu tip toes out the bed and searches for his underwear when he hears the bed creak.

“Nice view to wake up to in the morning,” Daniel said in a sleepy tone, grinning from ear to ear at the sight of Seongwu’s cute butt.

Seongwoo quickly grabs his boxers, struggling to put them on over his brace.

“Need help?” Daniel asks, snickering at the other’s struggle.

“No, no! I got it! Um...” They fall into silence as Seongwu successfully pulls up his underwear. Realizing he is basically still unclothed, he grabs a blanket from the floor and covers himself. Daniel sighs, as if he was expecting this to happen.

“We don’t have to be awkward...”

“We aren’t awkward?! Am I being awkward?! Why do you think that?!” 

“You’re talking really fast...”

“I’m not talking fast! Maybe you just hear really slow!” 

Daniel stands up and Seongwu shields his eyes from the sight of his naked body. 

“Why are you looking away, it’s not like you didn’t see everything last night?”

“That was different! Hurry and put clothes on!”

Daniel grabs his briefs and pants and puts them on before walking over to Seongwu who was stepping back as he got closer.

“I told you last night that I won’t hold back anymore.”

Seongwu gulps and can feel a cold sweat as he thinks about the Daniel from last night. The sweet, sexy, amazing...

“We should probably talk more about last night.” Daniel continues, bringing Seongwu back to reality.

“I know...but you have to go before Jisung-“

“Seongwu!” Jisung slams the door open and his jaw drops. “Oh um, what the fuck, wow okay, carry on.” Jisung slowly shuts the door and Seongwu immediately face palms. Daniel just smiles and Seongwu lets out a frustrated groan.

“Okay okay, you have to leave now!” Seongwu picks up Daniel’s shirt and practically puts it over his head and body for him.

“I will, I will! But promise me you won’t avoid me!”

“I won’t! Now go!” Seongwu pushes Daniel out his door, leaving him standing in the living room with a nosy roommate staring at him.

“You must be Daniel.” Jisung infers with a cup of coffee in his hands.

”Haha yeah, nice to meet you...I’ve heard great things about you!” Daniel said, trying to save himself. 

“Uh huh. I’m going to have to have a talk with you...”

“A talk?”

“Yeah, a talk...ABOUT HOW YOU FUCKED SEONGWU WHILE HES IN A FUCKING CAST!”

Seongwu storms out the room with his crutches upon hearing Jisung shouting. “JISUNG! OH MY GOD! DANIEL HURRY AND LEAVE!”

Daniel bows to Jisung and rushes out the door before he can be interrogated any further. Jisung glares at Seongwu and shakes his head. “You have some explaining to do.” 


	8. The Night Before

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> explicit chapter warning, sorry this took so long :)

_“I like you too...”_

* * *

 

_The night before..._

It started with Seongwu offering daniel a drink. After calling Jisung and the others to let them know Seongwu was safe, Jisung said he would be home late.

“do you want a beer?”

“Sure.”

And ended with Seongwu drinking a couple of them.

“Ugh! These crutches are dumb and my arms hurt from using them!” Seongwu complains to Daniel, who is watching him take another sip.

“Yeah, it sucks. I’ve had to use them before.”

“Oh, so you’re pretty good at using crutches?”

“I mean if you consider that a skill...”

“You’re good at a lot of things. God, you’re so talented!”

Daniel bashfully rubs the back of his head. “I don’t know about that-“

“Like kissing...”

“Kissing, yeah I- wait did you just say kissing?!”

Seongwu nods and smirks as he takes one last sip of his beer. Seongwu wasn’t wasted, but the beer seemed to give him some extra confidence, or at least erase his whole filter.

“You’re probably good at other things too...” Seongwu steps closer to Daniel.

“Seongwu...what are you doing?” Daniel knew what Seongwu was doing. That was a face of pure desire, but he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around Seongwu wanting him. He didn’t want to get ahead of himself.

Seongwu stands in front of Daniel, his lips a few inches away from his. “I obviously want you to kiss me. Am I not being forward enough?”

“You’re playing a dangerous game, Seongwu...I don’t think you understand how bad I want you.”

Seongwu thinks for a bit. He sees something change in Daniel’s eyes and it scared him, yet set his body on fire. Seongwu may not be thinking rationally, but he knows what he wants. “Then show me...”

Daniel pushes all his doubts to the side and takes Seongwu’s lips, not taking the time to be gentle. He cups one hand around Seongwu’s head and the other around his waist, taking the lead in furthering the kiss. Seongwu, slightly taken aback and almost losing balance, grips onto Daniel’s shoulder. It was just like their first kiss, except needier. Daniel bites Seongwu’s bottom lip and slowly pulls away until it snaps back in place.

“Wow...” Seongwu looks down at the bulge in his joggers. _Just from a kiss...what am I, a preteen?_ Daniel kisses him again and Seongwu lightly taps his chest. “Let’s go somewhere else...”

Seongwu grabs his crutches and walks with them towards his room, motioning Daniel to follow. As soon as they enter his room, Seongwu throws his crutches to the side and wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck, locking their lips together. Daniel’s hands travel down Seongwu’s back, going lower and lower until he grips his ass. Seongwu wasn’t expecting him to go straight to that area, but he didn’t mind. He wanted Daniel to touch him all over. A mini yelp comes from Seongwu’s mouth when Daniel lifts him up and gently lays him on the bed. Daniel takes a moment to admire his beauty and the way he looks so disheveled under him. Impatient and a bit startled by the way Daniel was looking at him, Seongwu brings Daniel’s head down to his level and smashes their lips together again.

Daniel’s hands find their way under Seongwu’s shirt, rubbing his thumbs in a circular motion on his skin, that was now shivering under his touch. Daniel’s lips travel down Seongwu’s jaw and to his neck, testing out which spots made him squirm the most. Seongwu’s quiet moans gradually grow louder as Daniel sucks more. When Daniel hears Seongwu’s breath hitch, he knows he found his sweet spot. Daniel licks over the spot again before biting down on his skin, leaving a red mark.

“I thought Jaehwan said you didn’t bite...” Seongwu groans, the bulge in his pants getting tighter. Daniel looks up at Seongwu and smirks.

“There’s a lot of things Jaehwan doesn’t know about me...” Daniel said slyly, his accent more prominent. The same accent that made Seongwu melt every time.

This wasn’t Seongwu’s plan. To bring Daniel here and make-out with him. He honestly just wanted to stay with Daniel a bit longer, but now he was getting greedy.  Maybe Seongwu could resist his urges if Daniel wasn’t so good at kissing, or at least that was his excuse for why he was letting this progress further.

As Daniel reconnects their lips, Seongwu reaches for Daniel’s belt and begins to unbuckle it with haste, as if there was a bomb he needed to defuse. Daniel’s eyes shoot open when he realizes what Seongwu is doing, grabbing his hand before he can finish unbuckling. “Seongwu...what are you doing?”

“Taking off your pants?”

“Why are you...”

“...We can’t do anything if we don’t take our clothes off...”

“Wait...we’re not just making out?!”

“Oh...you don’t want to?” Seongwu asks, slightly embarrassed and prepared to be completely mortified if he says no.

“No, that’s not it...I don’t think you know what you’re getting into...”

“I know...I don’t care...” 

“Jesus christ Seongwu, look what you’re doing to me...”

“I’m looking...” Seongwu finds Daniel’s belt again and successfully unbuckles it, making eye contact with Daniel as he pulls it through the loops. Seongwu tosses it on the ground and begins to unzip his jeans. The position was erotic. Daniel above Seongwu, his dick already leaking through his briefs, Seongwu looking directly at him as he pulls his pants down further. Seongwu grazes his fingers along Daniel’s happy trail and tugs down on his waist band. 

“Uh, do you have?”

”Not yet...” Seongwu pulls down Daniel’s briefs, his erection springing out in front of his face. Seongwu bites his lip and thinks he can confirm what they say about large shoe sizes. 

“You don’t have to!” 

“I know.” 

Seongwu licks a stripe up the underside of Daniel’s cock, making the other shiver. Seongwu laps his tongue all around his shaft, slicking it up before taking it in his mouth. Seongwu holds it in his hand and wraps his lips around Daniel’s head. He moans around his cock as it goes deeper in his mouth. Daniel’s frustrated groans make Seongwu work even harder. Seongwu looks up at Daniel as he sucks his cock to see the other completely turned on. 

Daniel takes in Seongwu’s face, his small lips around his dick, his tongue moving in incredible ways, and how warm the inside of his mouth was. Daniel runs his fingers through his Seongwu’s hair and the older hums with pleasure. _Does he like being pet? So adorable..._

Seongwu slides his mouth off Daniel’s length to gain some air, continuing to pump Daniel in his hand. He is about to continue when Daniel puts his hand over Seongwu’s mouth. 

“If you keep doing this, I won’t last...” 

Seongwu smirks behind his hand, proud that he seemed to do a good enough job. “There’s stuff in the drawer right there...” Seongwu points to the table beside his bed and Daniel catches on right away. He carefully crawls over Seongwu and gets off the bed, grabbing a condom and lube from the drawer.

“Always prepared I see...” Daniel playfully mocks, trying to get a reaction out of the other. It works because Seongwu is even redder than before.

“Stop talking and come here already...”

Daniel shakes his pants off his legs and pulls his briefs all the way down. Seongwu goes to take off his pants and Daniel helps pull them off. Now that Daniel was looking at Seongwu, both of them bottomless, he was starting to get nervous again. Seongwu takes off his top and grabs the lube, pouring it on his own fingers. Daniel watches as Seongwu spreads his legs apart and places his fingers over his hole, rubbing small circles around it. Daniel’s erection reacts to the scene fast, beginning to twitch with anticipation. Seongwu slides in two fingers at once, closing his eyes shut and whimpering when he moves them.

Daniel wanted to make Seongwu look like that, bothered and needy. He didn’t want to be jealous of Seongwu’s own fingers, though he had to admit it was absolutely sexy. “Hey, Ill do it.” Seongwu slowly removes his fingers as Daniel puts lube on his. He inches closer to Seongwu’s hole, teasing it with one finger before putting it in. Seongwu gasps, feeling the difference between his own fingers and Daniel’s. Daniel inserts another finger, stretching it out even more. “Does it feel okay?” Daniel asks, wanting to hear that Seongwu feels good from his own mouth.

Seongwu just nods, unable to process words, responding with a mix of whimpers and heavy breathing. Still fingering Seongwu, Daniel brings himself to Seongwu’s lips again, noticing they were a bit more swollen than before. Daniel increases his speed and they find it harder to continue kissing as Seongwu’s moans got more shameless.

Thinking Seongwu is ready, Daniel removes his fingers and reaches over to grab the condom. Daniel pulls his shirt over his head revealing his soft stomach. Watching Daniel slip the condom on over his hard cock made him realize how desperate he really was to be taken by him.

Daniel looks back at Seongwu’s brace and touches it lightly, as if he’s suddenly afraid to go any further.

“What’s wrong?” Seongwu questions, already expecting Daniel to be inching into him by now.

“You’re positive you want to do this...I don’t want to hurt you more than you already are...”

“You won’t hurt me...I mean it’s not like we are doing kama sutra,” Seongwu said with a chuckle.

“Kama what?”

“Never mind...just please don’t stop now...” With Seongwu begging like this, Daniel couldn’t resist any longer.

“Okay, I’ll be careful.”

Seongwu nods and spreads his legs further for Daniel. He feels him put the tip in and he clutches the sheets, loving the initial stretch. Daniel pushes himself all the way inside Seongwu, trying his hardest not to cum on the spot. Daniel lowers himself onto Seongwu and buries his face in his neck as he begins to move. Daniel grunts with every thrust, feeling Seongwu’s walls tighten around him. Seongwu can feel Daniel’s breath on his shoulder, making his skin tingle. Daniel went slow, savoring every moment he was deep inside Seongwu. Daniel found his moans so sexy, going right into his ear, telling him to go deeper. He wanted Seongwu to tell him all his desires and he wanted to be the one to fulfill them, however, he was still trying to be cautious. Daniel wanted to whisper in Seongwu’s ear and tell him how good he felt, how well he was taking his cock and sucking him in, but the only word he could speak was Seongwu’s name, over and over. 

Seongwu loves how Daniel is taking him slow, fucking him like he is the most precious thing on this earth. He adores the little gasp Daniel does every time he reaches his hilt. Daniel was as passionate in making love to Seongwu as he was with dance.

Daniel picks up the pace and the lewd sounds coming from Daniel thrusting in and out of Seongwu become more prominent. The mixture between Daniel moaning his name and their sweaty bodies against each other excite him beyond belief. Seongwu reaches for Daniel’s face and meshes their lips together. Daniel stops moving and just holds onto him tight as they taste each other’s lips. “Get on your back,” Seongwu demands, pushing on Daniel’s chest for him to lean back.

Daniel follows his orders right away and lays down on his back. Seongwu climbs on top of him and places his hand on Daniel’s cock, beginning to pull the condom off.

“Seongwu?”

Seongwu throws the condom on the ground and rubs the tip of Daniel’s cock around his hole.  “I like it better this way.”

Daniel’s cock twitches as if it was responding to Seongwu’s words. It continues to twitch as Seongwu slides down his whole length. Their moans blend together as Seongwu lifts his ass up and down. Daniel holds onto Seongwu’s hips and just lets the male ride him. Seongwu looks adorable riding Daniel’s cock. His face scrunches up and his eyes are shut tight and he’s unsure where to put his hands.

“Right there...” Seongwu moans, trying to hit the spot again by swirling his hips.

“Seongwu...shit.” Daniel can barely take it. Daniel grips onto his hips harder and thrusts upwards catching Seongwu off guard. Seongwu’s hands fall on Daniel’s chest and he arches his back more.

“Daniel...keep going...” Seongwu whines as his ass slaps against Daniel’s thighs. Seongwu, running out of energy, leans down inches above Daniel. For a second their eyes meet, but Seongwu drops his head down. Daniel knows he’s close and he can tell Seongwu is too by how his cock was already leaking.

Daniel lifts himself up so that he is face to face with Seongwu on his lap. Seongwu wraps his arms around Daniel’s neck as they lean in to kiss. Daniel pumps Seongwu as he chases for his own orgasm. Their lips connect as they moan into each other’s mouths.

“I’m coming...” Seongwu said against Daniel’s ear, grinding on his dick harder to get the other to cum too. He feels Daniel start to pulsate inside him. 

“Me too.” Daniel pulls out of Seongwu and massages both of their dicks together. Seongwu’s legs shake as they cum against each other’s cocks, crying out intelligible curses. As Seongwu falls back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath, Daniel immediately gets up and searches for something to clean Seongwu with.

Daniel comes back to the bed with a towel and wipes the cum off Seongwu’s stomach. “Thanks...” Seongwu was trying to stay calm on the outside, but his mind was all over the place. _I just had sex with Daniel...fuck._

“Seongwu...we should talk, right?”

“We can talk in the morning...”

“Okay...this is dumb, but...I like to cuddle after...yknow...” Daniel’s cheeks deepened in color and he’s thinking he shouldn’t have even brought it up.

“Okay...” Seongwu pulls up his covers and motions Daniel to come closer. Daniel moves before Seongwu can change his mind and nuzzles into Seongwu’s chest.

“Seongwu...”

”Yeah...”

”I’m not going to hold back anymore. I like you too much.” 

Daniel falls asleep pretty quickly and Seongwu has no idea how he could sleep after that. Seongwu brings his hand to Daniel’s hair and shifts a few strands out of his eyes.

_Soft..._

Seongwu rest his hand on his forehead and sighs deeply. 

_I like you too..._

 

 


	9. Showtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> last chapter***going on hiatus for idk how long

_“Too much of nothing.”_

* * *

 

“I can not believe this...” Jisung stands in the doorway of the bathroom as Seongwu aggressively brushes  
his teeth. 

“I come home and I thought you were sleeping so I didn’t want to bother you, but seems like you were just fine!”

Seongwu spits out his toothpaste and slaps his toothbrush on the sink in annoyance.

“Can we talk another time!” Seongwu groans. “Actually we don’t have to talk about this at all!”

“Oh, yes we do!”

Seongwu limps past Jisung, but there was really no point in escaping him. Persistence was one of his best qualities, so he claims himself. Seongwu slumps on the couch and takes his phone out of his pocket, faintly hearing Jisung lecture him about having sex while injured. Daniel had already sent him a message.

**Blondie**

Hey, I kind of left my belt at your place...and my jacket.

**Ong**

you didn’t grab your jacket?! isn’t it freezing outside?!

**Blondie**

you kicked me out! very forcefully!

**Ong**

im sorry...

**Blondie**

don’t sweat it...but we are gonna have to meet so i can get my stuff

 

_Great...I have to face him already..._

**Ong**

yeah, I would say come to my place to pick it up, but Jisung doesn’t have class today and I don’t know if he will be home all day.

**Blondie**

???

**Ong**

I dont want him interrogating you

**Blondie**

oh...okay do you want to meet somewhere?

**Ong**

I guess in front of campus. 3:00?

**Blondie**

see you then :smilingcatemoji:

 

 _Him and his cats emojis_ Seongwu thinks, smiling to himself.

“From the way you are smiling like some weirdo, I’m guessing you’re texting lover boy?”

“I wasn’t smiling!”

“I thought you said you were taking time for yourself!”

“I was! And then Daniel happened...”

“Oh my god...you’re in love...”

“Jisung don’t do this...”

Jisung leaps over to Seongwu and fully embraces him, if squeezing the shit out of someone could be considered an embrace. “How does it feel, to be in loveeeee.”

“Like I’m going to throw up...”

“Yup, that’s the love talking!”

“Jisung, I’m serious! How do I face him!”

“Ahh, the usually so suave Seongwu is in so much distress. How refreshing!” 

“I’m glad you find this hilarious.”

“It’s funny because you’re making this complicated. I know you wanted time for yourself, but maybe that’s not really what you needed.”

Seongwu looks up at Jisung, waiting for him to explain.

“First you say the problem was the guys you were dating, then you say the problem is you. Well, I think you found the solution...”

“Okay, I get it...”

“Good, I knew you were smart. So, go tell him how you feel, unless you think he’ll wait forever.”

Jisung pats Seongwu’s shoulder and leaves him on the couch. Seongwu doesn’t contemplate what Jisung says much. He knows Jisung’s right, the guy usually is and even though he would never say it to his face, he is thankful. As cliche as it seems, he was finally following his heart. His blond hair, eye smile, bunny tooth-loving heart.

————

Seongwu arrives at the front of campus and there was no Daniel in sight. Given he arrived about 30 minutes early, he had to admit he was a bit upset Daniel didn’t show up earlier too. _Maybe he isn’t excited to see me. .Who would be? I kicked him out for christ sakes. He probably thinks I used him..._

Seongwu feels someone tap his shoulder and he hastily turns around, only for it to not be Daniel.

“Hey, Seongwu...” Jihoon awkwardly smiles. Seongwu smiles back, feeling like he owed Jihoon a better congratulations.

“Hey, what’s up? Um, sorry about yesterday. I wasn’t angry at you or anything...”

“I know...how are you by the way?”

“I’m fine, I mean besides the ankle,” Seongwu said with a laugh.

“If I wasn’t texting on my dumb phone I would have noticed! I blame Woojin...”

Seongwu shakes his head, apprieciating his sincerity.  “Seriously Jihoon, it’s fine! Also, Woojin?”

“Oh, he’s just some guy...” Jihoon mutters with a blush creeping on his face.

“Just some guy, huh?” Seongwu smirks because teasing Jihoon is one of his favorite activities.

“Anyway! That’s not what I came to talk to you about. Ms. Kwon wants to know if you would still be apart of the show?”

Seongwu looks down at his brace and back at Jihoon. “And how am I supposed to do that?”

“As stage manager!”

Seongwu furrowed his eyebrows in surprise. Usually seniors were the only ones allowed to hold that position. Seongwu was a bit hesitant. He didn’t exactly picture himself as a stage manager.  “Okay, I’ll think about it...”

“You better say yes! Gotta run, I’ll catch you later!”

“Bye! Say hi to Woojin for me!”

Jihoon flips him off as he walks away, but he barely notices when he sees Daniel ride towards him on his board. 

“Sup.”

“Daniel, hi!”

“Um, do you have the stuff?”

“Oh uh, yeah!” Seongwu pulls out Daniel’s coat and belt from his shoulder bag and hands it to him.

“Thanks.” 

“I hope you weren’t too cold...”

”Well, if I catch a cold, I’ll make sure to hold you responsible,” Daniel playfully smirks, turning Seongwu into figurative goo. 

“I’ll make you soup or something.”

“I love soup!” 

Cue the awkward silence. They were both avoiding looking at each other’s bodies, since the night before they had become quite accustomed to each other’s anatomy. Seongwu knew Daniel wanted to talk about it, but he wasn’t sure what exactly to say. 

“Are you feeling alright...does your, um...does it hurt?” 

_He’s talking about my ass...this is conversation is more painful than my ass._

_“_ I’m fine! You were good, I mean not like that! Wait, I didn’t mean you were bad either! It wasn’t bad at all...I meant you made sure it didn’t hurt...and I should stop talking...” 

From Daniel’s face to his ears, it was covered in red. He runs his fingers through his hair and awkwardly tries to continue the conversation. 

“That’s good...I just wanted to let you know I don’t regret it. Last night...was amazing...” 

Seongwu was warming up and he wasn’t sure if he had a fever, or if Daniel’s words and the way he spoke just made his whole body burn. 

“Um, are you free right now?”

“Yeah, I have some time. Why?”

“Follow me.”

Daniel raises his brow. “Where are we going?”

Seongwu walks off first, heading back towards campus. Daniel shrugs and follows close behind.

————

  
Daniel follows Seongwu through the aisle of the auditorium, wondering why he brought him here. He would have thought this was the last place Seongwu wanted to be. He also couldn’t stop thinking about what he said to Seongwu. Daniel had said his feelings about last night, but Seongwu hadn’t been clear about it yet. It was making him anxious. If anything, he didn’t want this to ruin their friendship. Daniel stops in the middle of the aisle and watches as Seongwu hops up the steps and on to the stage, placing himself right in the center.

“What are you doing?” Daniel asks, genuinely confused.

“I never got to audition.”

Daniel quirks his head, waiting for Seongwu to make sense.

“I can’t do the choreography, but I can show you the rest of my audition.”

Daniel walks down further and takes a seat in the first row, bending down and resting his hands on his chin. “I’d be honored to see your audition.”

Seongwu lays his crutches on the ground and clears his throat with a bit of exaggeration. Daniel laughs, then immediately shuts up when he thinks he sees Seongwu get into character.

_“Can there be too much of something? With all of the happiness, sadness, hate and love in this world, can there be too much?”_

Daniel hangs on to every word and every syllable that leaves Seongwu’s lips. Daniel thinks he looks amazing up there, like that is where he is meant to be. He smiles, encouraging him to continue the monologue.

_“Some say it is true what they tell us about love. That it comes to us when we least expect it. That we do not have a choice in when we find love or how.”_

Seongwu stares into Daniel’s eyes, wanting Daniel to observe and listen well. That wasn’t a problem for Daniel, however his smile starts to disappear when he receives Seongwu’s intense stare. It was as if Seongwu was talking directly to him.

“ _But I’ve defied those laws of what they want love to be. I’ve been living with too much of nothing. Now, it is my turn to make a choice.”_

Seongwu moves closer to the end of the stage, not letting his eyes leave Daniel’s for a second. Daniel feels his stomach turn and his heart twist, or was it the other way around? Seongwu lets out a breath of air before delivering his last line.

 _“_ And I choose you _.”_

Daniel lifts himself out of the chair and gives Seongwu a broken applause. He was still stunned by the look Seongwu was giving him and he wasn’t sure what it meant.

“That was one hell of a performance!” Daniel decided to say, trying to remember that Seongwu was just acting. That was until Seongwu told him otherwise.

“It wasn’t a performance...” Seongwu twiddles with his fingers, wondering when his hands got so sweaty. 

“It...wasn’t?”

“It was more of a confession? Unless you thought it was dumb...then it definitely was not a confession.”

Daniel dashes up the steps and on to the stage until he is standing inches away from Seongwu.

“To me? A confession? A confession to me?”

“Yes, and all other variations of the phrase,” Seongwu chuckles at the panicked blond.

“I accept! Your confession I mean. Well, that’s probably obvious to you, it’s not like I was the most subtle. This means our feelings are mutual, right? I like you...and you like m-“

Seongwu cuts Daniel off with a kiss on the lips, which is something he thinks he’ll get used to doing. Their lips break apart and Seongwu laces his arms around Daniel’s back.

Seongwu bites his lip, trying to prevent himself from grinning to hard. “Yeah. You like me, and I like you.”

“So...you don’t regret last night?”

“I regret not telling you how I feel sooner, but I definietly don’t regret last night. It meant more to me than just a hook up.”  

“That’s good to hear...” Daniel leans in to kiss Seongwu again and this was probably the best kiss the two had shared. There was something about the words “I like you” that made his lips taste so sweet. Daniel begins to chuckle in between the kiss and Seongwu pulls away.

“What’s so funny?” Seongwu pouts, which Daniel immediately takes advantage of by leaving a quick peck on his lips.

“It’s just your confession was so cheesy, I didn’t expect it,” Daniel explains, fighting off more laughter.

“It wasn’t cheesy! It was romantic!” Seongwu sulks.

”Then I expect more _romantic_ gestures in the future.” 

“Don’t hold your breath, Blondie,” Seongwu teased, sticking out his tongue.  

Daniel takes Seongwu’s hands and intertwines their fingers. Both of them think they fit together perfectly. Seongwu leans into Daniel’s chest, wanting to stay like this. The feeling he had right now is like the feelings he has when he is stage. Only this time, he had someone to share it with. 

————

 _8 weeks later_  

“10 minutes til showtime! All props should already be ready! Move faster people!” 

Seongwu was pacing every which way backstage, trying to get everyone and everything together. That was his job after all. Thankfully he could move more freely now that his brace was off. 

Seongwu is talking to Guanlin who is in charge of costumes when a hand snakes over his eyes. “Wow, I wonder who this could be...” Seongwu lightly laughs and spins around to hug his boyfriend. 

“You guys make me wish I wasn’t a single pringle.” Guanlin sulks, admiring the adorable couple in front of him. 

“It’s not all fun and games! Especially because I have to kick you out!” Seongwu points at Daniel. “This is a serious production, I can’t have outsiders roaming around here!” He asserts. 

“Alright, alright, I’m leaving! I just wanted to wish you guys luck! I would say break a leg but...kind of a sensitive subject?” 

“How sweet of you! Now go find a seat, I’ll find you later!” 

Daniel pecks Seongwu’s lips and leaves, allowing Seongwu to get back into his zone again. Seongwu checks his watch and there is 8 minutes left. “Can someone tell me where Jihoon is?” 

One of the stage crew members walks up to Seongwu with a nervous look on their face. “Uh, Seongwu? We have a problem...”

”A problem? Right before the show? I’ll fix it, what is it?”

”We can’t find Jihoon...”

”YOU CAN’T FIND-“ Seongwu realizes they can probably hear him behind the curtain and changes his volume, even if he is screaming on the inside. “You can’t find Jihoon?!” He whispers aggressively.  

“Yeah, we finished his makeup and then he went to go put his costume on and then he just disappeared...” 

Seongwu whips his head towards Guanlin, who raises his hands up in defense. “He never came to see me!”

Seongwu smashes his hand against his face and lets out a half cry, half groan. “I’ll find him, tell Ms. Kwon there will be a short delay!”

Seongwu walks hastily around the backstage area, trying to find any sight of Jihoon. His fast walk quickly turns into a run when he wasn’t having much luck. Seongwu goes towards the area of unused props and sees nothing but, well, unused props.  He is about to leave until he hears buzzing sounds. Following the sound, he looks down to see a prop table with a cloth over it. Ripping off the cloth, he finds Jihoon under the table, seemingly playing a game on his phone. Jihoon startled, jumps and hits his head on the table. 

“Ow...” 

“I can’t believe you right now...” 

“I can explain...” 

“Yes, please explain why you are hiding here, playing a video game on your phone, when there is-“ Seongwu stops to check his watch. “3 MINUTES TIL SHOWTIME!” Seongwu scolds, not bothering to hold in his voice. 

Jihoon crawls out from under the table and stands in front of Seongwu. “Playing games calms me down...I’m just a bit nervous...”

”I get that you’re nervous, but you can’t disappear like that! Were you planning on just not doing the show?” 

“No...it’s just...Woojin is out there...I saw him in the crowd and freaked.” 

“Are you kidding me...all this over _just some guy?”_ Seongwusaid, using Jihoon’s own words against him. 

“Okay! He’s not just some guy. He makes me really nervous. I feel like I’m going to mess up...” 

“Jihoon...” Seongwu places his hand on his shoulder. “The best performances are rooted from real emotions. Don’t let them scare you or make you run away. Use them and you’ll be better because of it.”

Seongwu can tell from Jihoon’s expression that he is still not sure what to do. Seongwu gives Jihoon one last pat on the shoulder before he removes his hand. 

“And I believe in you. We all do! So, it’s up to you. I can’t force you to go on stage.” Seongwu goes to turn around and walk away when Jihoon grabs his arm.

”Wait! I can do it! I will do it.” 

Seongwu’s lips form into a smile as he snatches Jihoon’s hand and leads him back to the main backstage area. 

“Okay everyone! Everything is under control! We have our lead actor! Now quickly get him into costume! Go, go, go!” 

Seongwu sits down on a chair and hunches over, feeling the nervous sweat drip from his forehead. _Who knew being stage manager would be this tough?_

”He’s ready! He’s ready!” Guanlin hurries as he pushes Jihoon towards his position behind the curtain. 

Ms. Kwon rushes in looking more stressed than anyone. “What is going on? I already told them about the delay, but can we start? Now?!” 

Seongwu nods rapidly and gives her a thumbs up, then points over to Jihoon who is in position.

”Great! Let’s get this show started! _I dont get paid enough for this...”_

Ms. Kwon walks on stage, putting on a calm facade to finally introduce the play. “Ladies and gentleman, may you enjoy the show!” 

————

The show ends without a hitch and from the crowd’s reaction, it seems it was a hit. People begin to exit the auditorium, but Daniel stays behind, waiting for Seongwu  to come out. He spots Seongwu walking towards him with a huge smile on his face. “What did you think about the show?” Seongwu asks, taking Daniel’s hand in his.

“I loved it, though, I didn’t think it was going to be that sad. It didn’t even have a happy ending...” 

“Well not everything gets a happy ending, Daniel.” 

“I guess not. Good thing that’s not the case for us.” 

“You take every chance you get to say something absolutely adorable, don’t you?” Seongwu tilts his head to kiss Daniel, when Jihoon comes up from behind them. 

“Hey! Wait, sorry did I interrupt? I feel like I’m always interrupting you two.”

”Not at all! You did great out there!” Seongwu praised the young actor. 

”Yeah and your dance was really good! I mean yours truly did teach you so I’m not surprised,” Daniel adds on. Seongwu and Jihoon roll their eyes and laugh. 

“Thanks guys!” 

“Too bad you had to be a little shit before the show started!” Seongwu ruffles up Jihoon’s hair,  which the other responds to with a not so light punch in the arm. 

“I’m sorry, okay! But everything worked out! I took your advice! I acted like I was saying the words directly to him! Who knew that would actually make the words seem more real?!” 

Daniel side-eyes Seongwu and smirks. Seongwu avoids his glance and lets out a cough. “Yup don’t mention it. Also I think someone is waiting for you, he’s been standing outside the doors for a while...” 

Jihoon looks over and his whole expression lights up. “Woojin! I’ll talk to you guys later. See you at the after party!” Jihoon practically skips away and leaves Seongwu and Daniel to themselves again. 

“So...you gave Jihoon some good advice, huh?”

“Well, it worked didn’t it?!” Seongwu snaps back, feeling embarrassed. 

Daniel holds both of Seongwu’s hands this time. “Worked for him, or for me?” 

“Obviously both.” 

Daniel connects their lips and Seongwu takes the initiative in deepening the kiss. Seongwu sucks the bottom of Daniel’s lip then pulls away. Their kisses always left Daniel breathless. 

“We can continue this at the after party.”

“Oh, I’m invited? I thought I was an outsider.” Daniel said, recalling Seongwu’s words. 

“You are basically apart of the production you know, as a dance teacher. I just said that because if you stayed, I wouldn’t get anything done...” Seongwu claimed with the end of his sentence ending in a seductive tone.

“Understandable. I like that you can’t resist me.” 

“You’re right, I can’t. Now let’s go, we don’t want to be late.” 

“Okay, but I have a proposal. What if we go to my dorm, makeout a bit, and then go?”

Seongwu puts his hand on his chin, but he doesn’t think for long. ”I guess being a little bit late won’t hurt...”

Just as he said, he could not resist Daniel. 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you will stick around! If you want to talk to me my twitter is @seongrise!


End file.
